Summer Idyll
by displacedtexan
Summary: Kotoko and Naoki's peaceful summer jobs at Sudo's family villa are complicated by the usual suspects. Part of Kotoko Volant universe, after Fasten Your Seat Belts. FOLLOWUP STORY: How I Married Your Mother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Itazura na Kiss is not my property. (Now let me go cry in the corner about that.)**

* * *

 **Spring Prologue:**

The two young men slumped dejectedly in the café's corner booth, slowly consuming a platter of shared zucchini fries. The gloomy light outside the window seemed to echo their mood.

Sukenari took a sip of his iced coffee and rattled the paper that he had torn off the bulletin board on campus. "So with this latest development, do you suppose our cause is hopeless?"

Plucking the sheet from the other's hand, Taketo peered glumly at the colorful announcement. "We're good, but we're nowhere in the same category as Irie-san."

"Speak for yourself, youngster!" Sukenari shoved another fry in his mouth. "Most women consider me pretty hot."

"Aren't you cocky?" Taketo snickered. "All you have are looks and brawn. I have looks and brains!"

"Better than lacking either. What's Cafeteria-kun going to do?"

Sighing, Taketo began folding the paper into origami. "He's too stubborn to give up. He's liked her for years, just about as long as Kotoko-sempai has liked Irie-san."

"Tough on him, then."

"Yeah."

"So what say we go have a drink and drown our sorrows?" Sukenari slapped his hand on the table.

Taketo stared at him. "Bro, I'm only eighteen. Since I'm planning to be a lawyer, I don't want any blemish on my record."

"You're no fun." He rested his chin on one hand. "But I bet if we teamed up, our collective good looks could attract some women to distract us."

"Double-date, huh?" Taketo glanced out the window and pointed to a couple of females sharing an umbrella. "How about those two over there?"

Sukenari leaned over to see where he pointed then quickly leaned far back into the booth's cushion. "Are you crazy?! Even if I was completely desperate, I wouldn't be masochistic enough to try for the Matsumotos!"

* * *

Naoki and Kotoko sat at the head of the Irie dining room table during the family council meeting. The adults still had shocked expressions on their faces from the two college students' apology bows for the deception over the past few months. Interestingly, Yuuki did not appear as surprised as the parents.

"So, all this time you and Kotoko-chan…" Mrs. Irie was unable to complete the sentence. She just kept pointing from Naoki to Kotoko and back again.

"Yes," Naoki answered. "We never really broke up. We have been together, just not letting anyone know."

"But why?!" she wailed. "You know that it was my dearest dream to have you two as a couple? For over a year—! I had such plans for you two once it happened, and the romantic Atami trip was just going to be the beginning…"

"We were never really allowed to be a 'couple' in this house, Ma," her son interrupted her. "Anytime we tried to get, uh, private, someone would barge into our rooms." Her incomprehensible stare proved that she had no idea…

Mr. Aihara cleared his throat. "Um, Naoki-kun, you do recall that you are speaking of my daughter? My _only_ daughter?"

Naoki bowed to him. "Of course, Aihara-san. Please let me reassure you that I have great affection and respect for Kotoko. But this house does not provide a normal living arrangement for a young dating couple."

"And don't forget the other—the more important—reason that you left!" Kotoko spoke up. She looked at the Irie parents. "Your son has such great potential because of his intelligence. He has the ability to be or do anything that he wants, and he has been searching mightily for what he desires to do."

"Kotoko—" Naoki tried to stop her. But she waved away his protest.

"Obasama, Ojisama, it is very possible that Naoki does not want to go into business and take over Pandai. But that is the only future for him that was ever discussed in this house. He has been using this time and distance to research for a career that he can love and be fulfilled by."

"Harumph!" Mr. Irie cleared his throat. "Is that true, Naoki? Did we— _I_ —stifle you that much?"

Naoki hesitated. "It felt that way to me, sir. Although I'm sure that you did not intend it so."

"Have you…found something yet?" His father's eyes were glistening.

"Not quite. While I have investigated and discarded several possibilities, I have recently encountered another, thanks to Yuuki." He gave his younger brother a wink. "I sincerely hope that I will know my mind soon."

"Of course you will! It will be a piece of cake now that all of this is behind us." His mother appeared to have regained her usual spirits and began counting on her fingers. "You will move back in, I will take care of all your household worries so that you can concentrate, you and Kotoko will marry…"

"What!?"

"Marry?!"

"Mother?!"

"Out of the question!" Naoki's voice rose above the rest. When the clamor had settled, he ran his hand through his hair in irritation. "This is what makes living here so frustrating! You get an idea in your head and go off on some tangent in God-knows-what direction, without considering the wishes of anyone else!"

"But, Naoki," his mother's voice broke, "don't you want to marry Kotoko-chan?" Mr. Aihara half-rose from his chair at that question only to subside when Naoki roared his answer.

"Of course I want to marry Kotoko! But not right now! Not when the immediate future is so uncertain, not to mention that we are still students and underage." He fell silent and face-palmed, then turned to Kotoko and muttered, "Not the way I'd planned on proposing to you. Sorry."

She smiled and patted his shoulder as she stood up. "I believe that Naoki should keep his apartment and maintain his independence. We can continue to see each other, only now you will know about it. And, Otosan," she met her father's eyes bravely, "there may be times that I don't come home all night. I just want you to know that it's _my_ decision."

Mr Aihara wiped at his eye while Yuuki did his best to slide under the table. "Well, you have your own mind, Kotoko, just like your mother. But Naoki-kun," he gave him a stern stare, take care of her—and you know what I mean!"

"Yes, sir," he answered, with a small smile. "I promise to be responsible."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see why you have to travel over a hundred kilometers to the _wilds_ of Kiyosato and take on another part-time job," Mrs. Irie complained, not for the first time. "It's not as if you need the money…"

Her son shot her one of his 'looks' as they stood in front of the house. "As I said before, my restaurant hours were being cut due to the school holiday and everyone deserting the campus. Sudo-sempai's family had an emergency at their lodge, and he asked if I was interested in helping out. Kotoko and I have the opportunity to take a working vacation away from the family and in a country atmosphere with no smog."

"But still!" Mrs. Irie hugged Kotoko close to her. "Taking my Kotoko-chan away from me! And she hasn't yet recovered from her collapse!"

"Obasama!" Kotoko whispered, embarrassed. "I'm feeling fine! Plus I'm almost back to my weight of last year. A little physical labor won't hurt me."

"Anyway," Naoki grabbed her hand and tugged her from his mother, "she'll have lighter duties and won't be working the entire day, like **me**! Why don't you have sympathy for your own flesh and blood?"

"But we'll miss seeing you!" she pouted. "Three long weeks…! Why won't you tell us exactly where you're going?" she wheedled.

"Don't think I'm fooled by your act, Mom." Naoki wagged a finger at her. "If I did, it wouldn't be any time before you showed up at the hotel, 'just happening to be in the area'. Stay here or go on a vacation elsewhere; I don't care, as long as I don't see you during this time."

"That's so unfair," she protested.

"Says the person who refused to accept that she had a _son_ for four years!" he retorted before issuing the ultimate threat. "If I catch one glimpse of you, Kotoko and I will transfer colleges to another part of Japan, or perhaps overseas!"

"No need to go to that extent!" she huffed.

"Ri-i-ight!" he drawled while hefting his duffel bag onto his shoulder. "Come on, Kotoko. Let's walk to the station together."

"Wait!" They turned to see Mrs. Irie in her 'I just got a great idea!' pose. Naoki gave an audible groan, which, unfortunately, did not stop her from speaking. "Why don't we have a little contest?"

"Contest?" asked Kotoko with raised eyebrows.

"Geez, Kotoko!" Naoki complained. "You just _had_ to engage her!"

"Yes! A Contest!" Mrs. Irie stood dramatically, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at her elder son. "My wits against yours!"

"What the—! Dad, can't you stop her?" he pleaded. Mr. Irie waved a hand in apology and retreated into the house. "Okay, Ma, what are you plotting this time?"

"Easy! A little game of—Hide and Seek!"

"Huh?!" Kotoko and Naoki stared at each other when they responded identically and simultaneously.

"You and Kotoko can have a head start on your trip," Mrs. Irie explained in a sing-song voice. "In a few days, I will follow."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll show up and hound the hell out of me," he muttered.

"Not so!" she disagreed. "I simply have to find you. There will be no hounding whatsoever!"

"As if I haven't heard that before," Naoki countered. "If you can't find us?"

His mother waved her hand elegantly. "In the unlikely case of that happening, you and Kotoko get to enjoy three weeks in—how did you put it?—a 'country atmosphere'?" She wrinkled her nose as if sniffing an unpleasant odor.

"That's what we were planning anyway. So what happens if, heaven forbid, you _do_ find us?"

" _When_ , not if!" she crowed. "I am thinking positively! My reward will be that you cease this foolishness and move back home so you can be lovey-dovey with our dear Kotoko-chan!" Once again she clutched Kotoko to her side and batted her eyelashes outrageously at her son as she sang, "And then we will have wedding bells!"

He rolled his eyes and pulled Kotoko away from her. "Forget it!"

As they left, his mother stood in the open doorway. "I'll get your bedroom 'move-in ready' before I leave to find you!"

"I never agreed to this!" he turned and called back to her.

"Tra-la-la! Can't hear you!"

* * *

Naoki studied the train schedule. "It looks like the first leg of my trip leaves before the bus to downtown." He pulled an envelope out of his vest pocket. "Here are your tickets and directions in case I can't pick you up. Be on time for the train in two days, and don't let Mother see that paper!"

"Is she really going to follow us?" she asked, tucking the envelope safely into her purse. "Anyway, it won't matter if she doesn't know the exact address. Kiyosato is such a small town that we won't be able to hide for long."

"Just keep that paper safe," he laughed. "She knows that we're working at Sudo's family lodge, but I didn't say the lodge was owned by Sudo's _father's_ side of the family, now did I?"

"Ooh!" Kotoko's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Don't worry." He took her hand and walked into the station. "I've taken into consideration the possibility—excuse me, _prob_ ability!—that she will follow us and bribed Yuuki to inform me of her whereabouts. She won't take a trip that far without him. And I bet anything our fathers will be trailing behind as well."

"Since Yuuki will do almost anything for money, that was a great idea," she agreed, "but I don't think that Otosan and Ojisama will go along with her crazy game."

He chuckled. "I'd lay money on it, plus it wouldn't surprise me a bit if that baka Kinnosuke showed up as well. Now, don't worry about it and just enjoy lunch with your father today and your appointment with Kahai-san tomorrow. But don't forget to be at the station on time!" He bent down and touched her cheek with a hand, then looked around to see if anyone was watching. While he was checking, Kotoko grabbed his head and stood on tiptoe to give him a longer kiss than was usually seen in public.

"Oi, Kotoko!" he protested as she gave him a cheeky grin and waved goodbye as she sauntered off. _That girl!_ He covered his lips with the back of his hand as his cheeks flushed, but he couldn't suppress a smile.

* * *

"Otosan! I'm here!" Kotoko called as she entered the restaurant.

"Be right with you!" he responded from behind the kitchen curtain. He hugged his daughter after he came into the main area of the restaurant. Noticing her eyes shooting in all directions, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I want to brace myself in case Kin-chan jumps out at me," she admitted self-consciously.

"Oh!" Mr. Aihara rubbed the back of the neck. "That boy isn't here today. He's taking a little—ah—vacation."

Kotoko was about to question him on the suspicious timing of that leave when her eyes spied a notice on the counter. "Otosan!" She walked over to it and stabbed it with her index finger. "Why are you closing the restaurant for four days?" She looked at him with mistrust. "Is the whole family going to follow us to Kiyosato?"

"Wha-what do you mean, daughter?" her father asked with a stammer. "Can't I take a little break without you questioning me?"

"Of course!" Kotoko hugged her father. However, her eyes narrowed as she thought, _So, Naoki was right!_

* * *

Kotoko answered her cell phone while walking the tree-shaded path on her way home. "Hello, Naoki."

"Oh, you answered," he replied with surprise. "I thought you were supervising Kahai-san at his meeting and expected to go straight to voicemail."

She sighed. "It's a local conference of MMPG players, and I could only understand one word in three. Since it seems that he has no problem communicating with anyone, I cut out early."

Naoki chuckled. "Well, they do speak the same language."

"Yes," she laughed. "Also, there were only a few girls there. That would be a great place to hunt boyfriends, if someone was interested in a man with that sort of pastime."

"Tempted?" he asked.

"Not a bit. As you said, they have their own language, and it's not one that I speak. So, what's up?"

"Speaking of computer games, could you be at the train station a few minutes early tomorrow?"

"Sure, but I don't get the connection with computer games," she said while tugging an earring.

"Sudo-san is trying to improve the entertainment services by turning part of the lodge's lounge area into a video game station. However, the idiot only bought the game system, and the included game is so elementary that it won't keep the kids' attention for long. I've called Dylan-san and he is going to bring you a bag full of Pandai games."

"Is mine included?" asked Kotoko.

"Now, why would we offer the company's games and not include the best seller? Of course it is," he teased.

"How is the lodge?"

"It's small and out of the way," answered Naoki. "You really have to be going there to find it. It's not as prominent because it doesn't have fancy amenities or hot springs, but it does have water access that connects to the lake."

"I can hardly wait to see it," she commented. "Oh, by the way, Kin-chan has disappeared on vacation and Otosan is closing up the restaurant for several days."

"Told you."

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in. See you tomorrow!"

"Remember, get to the station early!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Here you go, darling," Dylan said as he handed over a large zippered bag printed with the Pandai logo. "Seven of our best-sellers, plus specialty controllers."

"Thanks for bringing it down here, Dylan-san," Kotoko said as she fastened it to her small rolling suitcase.

"No problem-o," he replied jauntily. He cocked an index finger at her. "Now, Kotoko-chan, you take advantage of the healthy country air and good natural foods and get back in tip-top health! Do you have your vitamins with you?"

"I declare, you sound just like Obasama," Kotoko whined. "Yes, yes and yes. You'd think I was an idiot child."

"Well, you did scare us a few months ago. Besides," he added with a cocky grin, "I need you back in shape to get fitted for the Kotorin costume we're using in the game sequel."

"Really?"

"Yes." He smiled and spread his hands as if unfolding a giant banner. "Kotorin Explores the Jai Alai Galaxy. Racquet Warrior vs. the Cesta Queen!"

"If you say so," she said doubtfully. "So what does the new costume look like?"

"Well," he looked her up and down, "let me just say that it won't make your boyfriend any happier than the last one!"

"Dy-y-ylan!" she cried.

"Sorry, love, but sex appeal sells," he said unrepentantly. "Look, here's your train." He bent to kiss her cheek and gave her a gentle shove. "Toodles!"

She snarled at him over her shoulder as she joined the crowd to board.

* * *

"Whew!" Sudo's aunt wiped perspiration from her forehead and turned to her nephew as she closed the last bento. "Finally done! It will be so much easier when the extra worker gets here! Thank you, Irie-kun!" she said as he brought in a tray of breakfast dishes.

"My pleasure, Kobito-san," he replied politely.

"Yo, Irie!" Sudo called from the table where he was chowing down, having not assisted his aunt at all with the food preparation, "what time does your 'wife' get in?"

Not blinking an eye at the college nickname for Kotoko, Naoki answered, "About 12:30. I'll pick her up on my supply run." Noticing that the bentos were all labeled, he asked, "Before I head out to work on the woodland path, would you like me to set these on the table, Kobito-san?"

"That would be helpful, Irie-kun," she replied, "not at all like my lazy nephew!" She glared at him as he shoveled another bite into his mouth.

"Buh In nah goo eh coory [But I'm not good at cooking]!" he mumbled at her.

"But you're good at eating, aren't you?!" She smacked him. "You idiot!" she hissed. "Never telling me the full story! Hurry and finish because you have to move your things up to the attic room!"

"What?!" Sudo gaped at her. "That's where you were going to put Aihara! It's too hot up there for Tsunayoshi, plus I have to go all the way down to the second floor for the bathroom!" he griped.

"Are you arguing with your aunt?!" she challenged him as she grabbed an ear and he yowled. "And that smelly dog is supposed to stay in the kennels next to the barn!"

Despite her harsh words, she found herself a few minutes later trudging up the back stairs to help her nephew, muttering all the way. "I just don't understand this younger generation wanting to keep their own names! A wife should join her husband's family in all ways!" As she folded the clothes that had been carelessly flung out of the drawers and into his battered suitcase, she asked, "I know you mentioned that Miss Aihara shouldn't have heavy chores, but what's wrong with her?"

"Oh," he answered on his hands and feet, checking under the desk for a missing sock, "she had some fainting episodes earlier." He remembered how she had not been able to participate fully in the tennis conditioning exercises and snarled a little in his mind. "I guess because she was in such a 'delicate' condition!"

"Idiot nephew!" His aunt banged him over the head with a sandal. "I knew that man my sister married didn't have the brains of a head of lettuce, and he passed them on to you!"

* * *

Kotoko disembarked from the train and stepped out of the station. Looking all around but not spying Naoki, she pulled out her phone to give him a text and frowned. _Only one bar? This is a little rural…_

When he responded that he would be a half hour longer, she sighed. "I'm not going to sit around here. I'm hungry." She hitched her bag onto her shoulder securely and rolled the suitcase behind her to a nearby café.

She chose an outdoor table with a view of the street so she could watch for Naoki. After finishing her sandwich, she leaned back and sipped on what was left of her milkshake. As she had pretty much tuned out the surrounding noises, she jumped when she felt a touch on her shoulder. She turned and looked into the eyes of an attractive stranger.

"Hello," the young man smiled at her. "My friend and I," he inclined his head towards his companion, still seated, who waved at her, "are trying to decide if you are middle school or high school age. I'm guessing high school, even if you _are_ drinking a milk shake."

Kotoko laughed at him. "Well, you both lose. I'm a second year in college. I'm just short and like to eat!"

"Great!" He took possession of a chair at her table. "We're both in college also. I'm Kikuchi Makoto and he's Sonada Mamoru!"

Sonada also joined her at the table, flashing her a confident smile. "So, are you here to enjoy the semester break?"

"Well, yes, I'm here for the break. But I'm working at Kobito Bessou."

"What a coincidence!" They both gave her a delighted expression. "That's where we're staying!"

"We'll be happy to give you a ride there!" offered Kikuchi, leaning forward eagerly.

"Thank you, but you don't need to bother. I'm going to be picked up soon," she answered.

"Really? Or are you trying to give us the brush-off?"

"Are we coming on too strong?"

"No, no!" Kotoko waved her hands at them, while thinking, _Do they think they're Buddha's gift to women?_

"Then there's really no excuse, come on!" Kikuchi reached out and took hold of her wrist. Within two seconds he let out a weird, high pitched sound as his own wrist was grasped.

"Kikuchi, isn't it, and Sonada?" asked Naoki with narrowed eyes. "Thank you for keeping my girlfriend company while I was delayed."

"Uh, ah, sure," responded Kikuchi cradling his wrist, which was now circled in red. "We offered her a ride but she said she was waiting for you…"

"I'm here now," he stated shortly, then he leaned down and deliberately gave Kotoko a long kiss. He winked at her and asked, "Miss me?"

"Si-si-illy!" she stuttered, cheeks flushing.

"Is this everything?" he asked, grabbing the handle of her suitcase. He steadied the Pandai bag. "Does this contain the items from Dylan-san?"

"Yes," Kotoko replied, slurping up the last of the milkshake before leaving the empty glass on the table. "Goodbye, Kikuchi-san. Goodbye, Sonada-san! I'll see you at Kobito Bessou!" As she ran to catch up with him, she asked, "Did you just click your tongue at them? Were you _jealous_?!"

* * *

"Well, Make-kun," Sonada commented, "looks like you struck out with that one." He leaned back and sighed, "Wouldn't you know that Osaka and Seiki would pair up with the only unattached girls at the lodge who are neither too young nor too old? What's good about staying at 'Lovers Villa' and not having any romance?"

"Yeah. But," he got a gleam in his eye, "nothing's set in stone with them!"

"Hey!" the other protested. "Remember the Bro Code!"

"I'm not talking about Osaka and Saeki, baka! I'm talking about those two! It can't be too exciting just working through your vacation. I bet I can offer her some fun and relaxation while he's busy doing his job!"

"Where do you get your confidence?" His friend shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Kotoko bowed upon being introduced to Kobito Sachiki, Sudo's aunt.

"No, no! It is wonderful to have you here!" The older woman clasped her hands. "Was the trip too strenuous for you?"

"Huh?" _I was sitting down for two hours, for crying out loud._ "No," Kotoko responded with a smile. "It went smoothly and there were no delays."

"Still, you should take it easy. Rest in the room for a little while before I show you around!"

"Sure," Kotoko replied, wondering why the lady kept a guiding hand on her arm as she climbed the staircase.

"No, Irie-kun!" Sachiki called as Naoki, leading the way with the luggage, started up the last flight of stairs to the third floor. "I have put Kotoko-chan in the room here with you!"

Naoki raised an eyebrow before shrugging. He and Kotoko exchanged "What?!" glances before following her in.

"This is usually arranged as two rooms, but I've opened the wall between so you can have more space. See, each of you has a set of drawers and a chair and desk, and you can put the futons together. It's a little plain, but I didn't want to separate a couple!"

"Th-thank you very much, Kobito Oba-san," Kotoko bowed. "I'll unpack and be right down…"

"No, take your time!" The older lady backed out of the room. "I know that you two lovebirds probably want to catch up!"

The two 'lovebirds' stared at each other after she left. "She's a lot more open-minded than I expected," Kotoko said numbly.

"And how did she even know that our relationship was on that level?" pondered Naoki. "We aren't at _that_ stage of friendship with Sudo-san."

"Right!" Kotoko gave a light shudder. "Well, I'll unpack. You can tell me about the place while I do so."

"It's been a family-run lodge for several generations," he began, "but had been going downhill until Sudo's aunt took over from her father about five years ago."

"Oh, did he pass on at that time?" Kotoko asked while stacking clothes neatly in the drawer.

"No, he's still here physically. Mentally, he's a little… well, I'll let you decide. You two might get on great."

She shot him a look. "I think there was an insult hidden in there somewhere, but go on."

"There are four guestrooms and four family suites, two apiece on each floor. The staff living quarters are separated by a wall and can only be accessed by a door on each floor. The aunt and grandfather live in the rooms below us on the ground floor. The floor above is mostly storage but has one sleeping area. Sudo _was_ in the room next to me, so I guess that's where he is now. We'll be sharing the bath on this floor with him."

"Are all the rooms in the lodge taken?" Kotoko asked.

"All but one, and it will be filled tomorrow. A family with two preteens is arriving."

"Oh! That's who the video games are for!" Kotoko surmised.

Naoki laughed. "We have a family with young elementary twin girls, one with two high-school boys, and six college students, two of whom you met." He frowned briefly. "Sudo-san had a good idea in trying to update the entertainment; he was just lacking in the actual administration. Which reminds me…" He opened the bag and began removing the games and controllers from their packages. "I'll take these down when you're through unpacking and show you the first floor layout."

* * *

As Naoki stacked the games next to the large television, Kotoko commented, "At least Sempai bought a large enough screen."

Naoki laughed. "I think he had plans to review tennis tournament videos this summer, but the sudden employee crisis here has kept him pretty busy."

"Yeah, Sudo-san is definitely single-minded," Kotoko sighed.

* * *

"Each room is assigned their own table,"Sachiki explained in the dining area. "We serve a traditional Japanese breakfast in the morning and provide a bento for lunch. Many of our visitors enjoy touring the area, so they can take it with them and eat as they wish. Alternatively, they may return here to eat it in the lodge or at the outdoor seating areas. We have a gazebo and several benches."

"The scenery is beautiful here," Kotoko commented, "especially the woods over to the side."

"Ai!" the older woman exclaimed. "That used to have a nature walk with a number of winding paths. So many young people found romance in the shaded groves that instead of 'Kobito' our place was called 'Koibito Bessou', or 'Lovers Villa'. That was such a favorite place back when I was younger," she sighed.

"What a romantic story!" Kotoko exclaimed. "What happened to the nature walk?"

"My father tried to keep it clear, but in the past few years his health—well, he wasn't able to take care of it. And we kept our other workers so busy that the woods fell by the wayside, so to speak."

"That's too bad," Kotoko commiserated with her. "May I ask what happened to the workers that we are replacing?"

"Well, one of them acted the fool and got his leg broken by a horse at the neighboring villa." At Kotoko's gasp she explained, "Our goats provide us with more than enough fresh milk and cheese, so we give the excess to our neighbors. In return, they allow our residents to rent horses at the rate of their guests. It works out well, unless some idiot decides that he wants to be a rodeo hero while making a delivery!" She huffed in frustration. "His girlfriend was my other worker and what should she do but pack up and take him to her parents to nurse him back to health! I was left high and dry until Kou-kun said he would ask some of his friends if they were interested."

"Kou-kun?" asked Kotoko with a puzzled expression. "You mean...Sudo-sempai?"

"Ha!" his aunt laughed. "Kousei hates his name. Ask him about it some time. Anyway, it was great that you and your young man could come out here. That gives me some time to hire permanent help. Plus, Irie-kun has taken on the project of restoring the nature path. Now, where was I?"

"Bento lunches," Kotoko answered after thinking a moment.

"Yes! Dinner is available in the evening, but some choose to dine elsewhere. I post the daily menu on that board," she indicated a chalk board, "right after I finish cooking breakfast."

"So what will my job entail?" Kotoko asked as they moved into the kitchen. "I hate to mention it, but although my father is a well-known chef, I have difficulty boiling water."

"Oho!" chuckled the older woman. "Isn't that the way it turns out sometimes? But Irie-kun said that you had served in a restaurant about a year or so back, so that is what I have planned for you. At breakfast and dinner, just get the food to the table when the family arrives, see that their drink glasses are full, and clear the tables when they are finished."

"And then wash the dishes?"

"Bless you, my child, maybe at some times, but that is Irie-kun's job. After you make the beds and put out fresh towels in the bathrooms in the morning, you'll need to clean the pool."

"Pool?" Kotoko asked, surprised. "But Naoki said that you don't have a spring."

"No, no hot springs on property," she admitted, "but we do provide a modern swimming pool for the guests—and employees—to enjoy! I thought that with all the young children we have for the next few weeks, you might watch over them and provide a monitored swimming session in late afternoon, to give the parents some free time!"

Kotoko clapped her hands. "That sounds more like fun than work!"

"Great! I'll have my nephew search out the pool toys. You can play games with them, help them get comfortable in the water if they can't swim—it's up to you."

"That can't be all I have to do, Kobito Oba-san," Kotoko protested.

"No, there's not much else. I have someone who comes here three times a week for cleaning and laundry." Seeing Kotoko's slightly disturbed expression, she patted her arm, "We don't want you to overexert yourself. You look like you could gain some weight, actually, so you need to eat well."

"Everyone keeps telling me that," Kotoko muttered.

"We just want baby to be healthy!" she proclaimed as she prepared each of them a cup of tea.

 _Since when am I her baby?_ Kotoko asked herself. _Maybe since she doesn't have children of her own…_ "Kobito Oba-san, does Sudo-san visit here a lot?"

"Goodness yes! Well, he doesn't come as frequently as he used to, but I had him here almost every vacation until he started middle school!"

"He must care for you a lot," Kotoko ventured.

"Well, yes, it was good for him to get out of the city, but I think what he really came for were the little girls in the estate over the hill."

"He had friends of his own age here?"

"Well, they were a little younger, but every day he would walk those two miles to see them. They were the ones who got him interested in tennis. He's quite a champion player now, isn't he?" the fond aunt asked.

"Yes," Kotoko answered. "He has his own particular… _style_ of playing. He is the captain of our college team, you know."

"And it's all due to those two little Matsumoto angels!"

Kotoko coughed out the tea that she had just tried to inhale. "Di-did you say… Matsumoto?"

"Yes, that's the name of the family who has the vacation house over the ridge. I can't remember their first names though…"

 _I bet I know them_ , Kotoko thought, _and they're no angels!_

Sachiki sighed. "I'm sure they missed him when he stopped coming so often. That was his father's doing, you know," she confided in a whisper. "Ever since then, the times they stay there and when Kou-kun visits hasn't been the same. But I heard that the house has been prepared for company, so maybe that boy can finally see them again!" She clasped her hands and looked upward. "I would bet anything that after their reunion it will be as if the separation of years had never happened!"

Kotoko gave a hesitant laugh and decided silence and a smile made the safest answer. _I hate to be suspicious,_ she thought, _but it sounds as if Sudo-sempai had an ulterior motive in getting us out here!_


	5. Chapter 5

"All right," Kotoko muttered, "just a few centimeters more this way, you little twig." She sat on the side of the pool, dangling her feet, and stretched over the sparkling surface of the pool as she tried to snag the last bit of tree debris with the net. _At least I can clean up the pool this afternoon_ , she thought, _since everyone else has deserted me and Kobito Oba-san doesn't dare let me help with dinner._ Naoki had disappeared with a rake and she hadn't even seen Sudo ( _"Kou-kun"_ , she giggled to herself).

Suddenly something hard poked her in the middle of her back and an unknown voice asked, "Mermaid-Sama?"

"Ack!" she screeched as she and the net entered the water abruptly.

She surfaced quickly, hitting her head on the net handle, and wiped off her face as she tread water. _Who? What?_ In front of her squatted a bald elderly man. The only hair on his head appeared to be a thick gray mustache, styled just like…Sudo's?

"Kobito Ojii-san?" she inquired.

The old man looked into the water and shook his head sadly. "Not Mermaid-Sama," and hobbled away toward a fenced-in portion of the yard.

"Okay. Just a _little_ strange." She set the net on the edge of the pool (after capturing the elusive twig) and hauled herself out. As she wrung water out of her pigtails, she said to herself, _Mermaid-Sama, indeed! I'll get you for this, Naoki!_

* * *

"Aigh! What happened to you, Kotoko-chan?!" cried Sachiki when Kotoko opened the back door to the kitchen. "Here!" She scurried around and brought several towels to her. She sat down with Kotoko and began patting her dry.

"Thank you, Kobito Oba-san," Kotoko said with a sneeze. "I was startled at the pool by Kobito Ojii-san, I believe."

She described the gentleman and the older woman flung up her hands. "That old fool woke up from his nap early and wandered away!" She abandoned the towels and strode to the door, snatching a straw hat as she went. "Hey! Baka Otosan!" she hollered as she departed. "How many times have I told you to wear a hat when you're working in the garden?!" She returned in a moment, half out of breath. "That old man! All he has to do around here is keep my garden weeded and he still can't remember to wear a hat! I don't want him passing out with sunstroke and crushing my herbs!"

"So you have an herb garden, then?" Kotoko asked as she carried the damp towels to the laundry basket.

"Not only herbs!" boasted the landlady. "We grow most of our vegetables here. You won't find fresher!" She indicated a full wicker basket on the counter. "I make up the menus based upon what I harvest first thing in the morning," she said." I pride myself on having hearty and healthy meals, even though they are simply cooked." She snorted, "Some of the people who stay here think they are too plain, and visit Bisuta Yama, that fancy restaurant on the main road, just the other side of the woods."

"Those woods?" Kotoko pointed out the window.

"Yes, indeed. One of the overgrown paths actually leads to the back of their property. The story in our family is that long ago there was another house there, and lovers traveled through the woods to meet in the middle."

"Wow!" Kotoko looked over at her excitedly. "That would really make true your lodge's nickname!"

The other laughed deprecatingly. "We don't want to advertise it or make it known any more than it already is."

"Right," she agreed. "Some people might feel cheated if they didn't find a lover and ask for a refund!"

"Anyway," the aunt returned to the counter and resumed selecting vegetables from the basket, "you don't need the legend since you've already found your loved one."

"Yes," Kotoko sighed then straightened. "Once Naoki clears the path, do you think the restaurant would be interested in a—let me try to remember it correctly—product combination…marketing plan?"

The older woman stared at her. "Those are big words. Are you a business major at college?"

"Not really." Kotoko poured herself a cup of tea. "I have my own part-time business and am taking some courses, but I mainly work with fashion, manners and attitudes."

"Hmph! I can see that!" The other woman nodded emphatically. "So what is this product whatever plan you mentioned?"

"Well," Kotoko's eyes looked far away at the ceiling. "Maybe your guests could get a discount at the restaurant, or the restaurant's guests could come here and…hmm?" She paused, thinking. "I don't know what they could do here. They wouldn't want to go swimming, since they'd be all dressed up for dinner. Same thing for going on a boat ride, plus it wouldn't be safe after dark. And for sure they wouldn't want to milk the goats…"

The older lady laughed. "Thanks for trying to think up improvements for us, Kotoko-chan! Those games that your young man ordered should help out with the youngsters, especially if it rains and they can't go swimming with you! The best thing I believe will come from clearing the path is that we could have someone deliver the vegetables without having to get the truck out!"

"You provide fresh vegetables to the restaurant?!" Kotoko jumped excitedly. "See, you're already doing cross marketing." She suddenly turned stern. "Are you making them advertise that they are using fresh produce from your property? If so, maybe they will think to stay here the next time they come for a vacation."

"Well, I haven't, but I can talk with the owner when I make my next delivery."

* * *

After Kotoko filled the water glasses, she rang the dinner bell as instructed. Hotel guests who had been lounging in the seating area or standing outside moved to the dining area. All the tables were filled except for two: one for the empty suite and the other a honeymooning couple. At Sachiki's suggestion, she served the table with the twin girls first.

"Here you go, young ladies," she said cheerfully as she set plates in front of the girls. "My, aren't you cute!" she exclaimed, straightening. "What are your names?"

"My name is Mizuki," said the one with pigtails, "and she is Marika," indicating her sister who had a braided ponytail.

"Well, I am Aihara," Kotoko introduced herself. "Just let me know if you need something and I'll do my best to get it for you. Now, excuse me," she bowed, "I need to serve the others."

When she returned from fetching the next tray, she discovered that the tables had been rearranged. _Ah, yes,_ Kotoko recalled, _Kobito Oba-san said that the Konoes and the Shirakis were bicycling friends._ The table of the four college boys had been shifted next to the smaller table with the two female college students. _Romance must be in the air—for some of them!_ she thought gleefully. _No wonder those two were trying to pick me up in town!_

"So we meet again!" said Kikuchi with a smile and half lowered eyes.

"Yes!" she replied as she set out the plates. "Enjoy your meal!" She turned when she heard a mumble from him then continued back to the kitchen. _Did he really say he wished_ _ **I**_ _could feed him? What a weirdo!_

When she heard the clatter of silverware hit the floor (a sound she was quite familiar with, thanks to Kahai-san), she fetched another spoon for one of the twins. "Here you go, Ma-chan!" she said as she handed it over with a smile.

"Thank you, Ai-chan!" The friendly tyke returned a gap-toothed grin.

 _How cute!_ she thought. _That's what Ojisama calls Otosan!_ Kotoko bent to pick up the dropped spoon and did not notice that, behind her, the two teenage boys's forks halted halfway to their mouth. Later in the meal, after all the food preparation was complete, Sachiki came out of the kitchen and circulated among the tables. Kotoko stood against the wall near the table holding the beverages, observing the quietly competent landlady.

"Yes, Nishikino-san," Sachiki was saying. "Our new employee will be having a monitored pool session each afternoon. Do you think Marika-chan and Mizuki-chan would like that?"

There was no need for the parents to answer, as the girls began to bounce up and down. "Want to swim with Ai-chan! Ai-chan!"

Kotoko grinned and waved at the two. "I'll be expecting you then!"

Kikuchi narrowed his eyes and leaned slightly forward. His friend kicked him under the table. "I know what you're thinking, but if you try to make a move on her in front of those little girls, _everyone_ will hear about it," Sonada hissed.

"Idiot," he answered. "I'm a better strategist than that."

* * *

Kotoko backed into the kitchen with the tray piled high with dinner dishes. "This is the last of them, Naoki!" she said. "I'll separate them out for you."

Naoki watched as she methodically stacked plates, pulled out silverware, and tossed napkins into the laundry bin. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a folded piece of paper float from a napkin. Tugging off a rubber glove, he picked it up and flicked it open one-handedly. "11:00pm, gazebo." _Hmm?_ He narrowed his eyes at the still swinging door that Kotoko had just walked through, rag in hand to wipe the tables.

* * *

"Hey, Naoki." Kotoko rubbed her wet hair with a towel after her bath. "Did you know that the Matsumoto family owns a vacation home just the other side of the hill?"

He froze in the process of pulling out fresh clothes. "What?"

"Yes, Kobito Oba-san told me this afternoon. It seems that Sudo-san actually was inspired to learn tennis from them." She stopped with a puzzled look on her face. "What I don't understand is that they acted like they had never met him before college. Isn't that a little stran—Where are you going?"

She leaned out the door of their room and watched Naoki pound up the back stairs. A few moments later he returned, a protesting Sudo in tow.

"What are you doing? Is this any way to treat your sempai—and the person who got you this job?!" he sputtered.

"You may be taking this job and shoving it where the sun doesn't shine!" Naoki snapped. "Did this job offer happen to have a secret agenda—involving the Matsumotos vacationing not far away?"

"Oh, uh," Sudo's eyes were suddenly shifting around the room as he rubbed the back of his neck. "How did you find out so quickly?"

Naoki hissed an epithet and spun on his heel and paced to the other side of the room. "Did you really think your worn-out plots would work on her again?"

"No! No plots!" Sudo waved his hands in denial. "It's just that…they have a great tennis court over there, and I thought we could work on our games during the break! I know you and Matsumoto-san haven't been getting on lately, but your partner is Ayako-chan. No problem playing with her, right?"

Naoki gave him a hard stare. "And who would we be practicing against, eh?"

"Well, you see, I didn't want Matsumoto-san to have a long break away from me. I think she's softening!" he offered hopefully.

Disgusted, Naoki turned and leaned against the wall, body angled to stare out the window. Kotoko immediately began to interrogate Sudo about the apparent discrepancies in their relationships.

"Oh, that!" Sudo gave a weak laugh. "When I visited them as a child, they just knew me as that 'Kobito boy'. I stopped spending my summers here as a teenager, and I guess puberty caused greater changes than I thought."

 _Really?_ thought Kotoko. _Then that means he must have been actually_ _ **cute**_ _as a child._ "You may be right. Plus you were probably known as 'Kou-kun'!" she cried, pointing at him.

"My aunt talks _way_ too much," Sudo complained. "Anyway," he continued, "I've contacted them, and they are willing to practice in late afternoon, three days a week."

"I thought I was here to help your aunt," Naoki sneered.

"She understands how important my position as tennis captain is," Sudo wheedled. "So she will let you off…"

"Hey, hold on!" Kotoko interrupted with a raised hand. "I can't come because I have the pool duty."

Naoki failed to stifle a laugh when Sudo sputtered around, trying to explain without insulting her that she hadn't been included in the original plans.

"Well, fine!" Kotoko crossed her arms and frowned at him, albeit with a twinkle in her eye. "But you'll miss me when it comes time to clear the court!"

After she closed the door behind Sudo, Kotoko turned toward Naoki. "Still looking outside? Is there anything interesting?"

"Not much," he answered, eyes on a dark figure inside the gazebo. "Just a frustrated wolf."

"Are there wolves in this part of the country?" Kotoko asked, alarmed as she ran over. "Then you should have a weapon when you are working on the paths!"

Naoki laughed and tugged her away from the window. "Don't worry. I'm in no danger and I'll be sure to protect you from any."

"That doesn't make sense," she muttered. "If there's no danger, then why do you have to protect me?"

He rubbed the top of her head. "Stop worrying about that and instead worry about how long it has been since you've kissed your boyfriend!"

"Oh! Well, let's see…"

"The answer is, 'too long'!" He grabbed her close and shortly she forgot all about wolves in the woods.

* * *

The disappointed wolf in the gazebo slunk back to his room after forty five minutes of waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Kotoko sat up early in the morning. "I give up!" She grumpily shoved back the hair that had fallen over half of her face. "I can't believe that we can hear Sudo's snoring a whole floor away!"

Naoki mumbled beside her, "I can't believe that there's someone who snores louder than you! Oof!" Kotoko's fist hit him in the chest; due to her exhaustion, the blow was not as strong as it could have been.

She pulled herself to her feet. "I need coffee. And don't tell me that I should be drinking tea, for goodness's sake. These are outstanding circle—circus—circo—"

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'circumstances'," Naoki yawned. "And I quite agree."

"I'll bring you a cup also," Kotoko called back as she headed toward the stairs. Holding on to the hand rail for dear life, Kotoko thought, _Couldn't they spare a few yen and have a nightlight shining somewhere?_ When her questing foot was just about to set itself on what she hoped was the first stair, she heard a quavering voice a few feet away. "Yurei-sama, is that you?"

Kotoko gasped and swayed.

"Ah, it's only Girl-Who-Is-Not-Mermaid-Sama."

"Ko-Kobito Ojii-san?!"

"You know, she haunts this place." A rustling sound was heard. "Every year, at this time of season," his voice sounded nearer, "the ghost of a woman who committed suicide over a broken heart wanders around at night…"

"Aaaiiiieeee!" Kotoko screamed as a cold hand touched her arm. She recoiled sharply, lost her footing on the stairs, ricocheted off the wall, and proceeded to bounce down the staircase before coming to a halt halfway to the ground floor. Lying there, breathing hard, she closed her eyes and waited for death.

Somehow she thought that eternal rest would be more…well, restful. There was a great deal of clattering and shouting. Then touching. She resisted until she recognized Naoki's, "Kotoko! Be still so I can check you for broken bones!" If the truth were to be told, they slid down a couple more stairs when she suddenly hugged him. He helped her to stand and make it back up to the second floor, where the lamp had now been turned on and Sachiki was berating her father.

"Stupid Otosan! What are you doing wandering around at this time of night! Oh, Kotoko-chan! I hope you aren't hurt! Is…everything…all right?" she asked, looking anxiously at Kotoko's midsection.

"Yes," Kotoko answered, teeth chattering a little. "Kobito Ojii-san just startled me with a ghost story…"

"Again with the ghost stories!"

Kobito Tomohiro backed away from his angry daughter and gave her a beatific smile. "I'm sleepy now. I'm going back to bed." He hobbled slowly down the stairs unaided.

"And good riddance!" Sachiki called after him then took the other side of Kotoko to help her back to the room. Naoki continued his examination of Kotoko for injury as she paced, wringing her hands. "I am so sorry, Kotoko-chan!" she wailed.

"It's all right, Kobito Oba-san," Kotoko tried to reassure her. "When I met him yesterday, I saw he was a tiny bit...different. I just wasn't expecting him ther—Ow!"

"Hmm." Naoki carefully examined the area that appeared sensitive. "It looks like you will have a pretty big bruise by the end of the day, but I don't think anything's broken."

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Sachiki clasped her hands in thanks. "But why were you on the stairs this early? My alarm isn't even set to go off for another half hour!"

Kotoko gave her a weak smile. "Well, it's just that Sudo-san's snoring kept us awake."

"What?!"

She held her finger and thumb a couple centimeters apart. "It's only a _little_ loud…"

"Liar!" whispered Naoki.

"…but we might need some earplugs for the rest of our stay."

"Maybe I'll put a muzzle on that nephew of…"

"Huh? What's going on so early in the morning?" Sudo yawned behind his aunt.

"You!" She advanced on him. "You make so much noise that you interrupt Kotoko-chan's sleep! It's important for the—"

"Wait!" Naoki interrupted her. "What's that?" As they all stood silent, the roar of what sounded like a loud sawmill shook the walls.

Kotoko pointed at Sudo. "If it wasn't Sudo-san snoring, is it the…ghost?!"

Naoki smacked her on the back of the head. "Enough with the ghosts."

"Kou-kun!" Sparks flew out of Sachiki's eyes. "Where is that mangy mutt of yours?"

"You mean, Tsunayoshi?" Sudo's grin wobbled. "Uh, he has, ah, separation anxiety, and, uh…"

"I told you to keep him in the kennel!" she roared. "You take him down there right now! And make sure you lock the gate! I don't want him digging up my tomatoes!"

After her nephew disappeared, Sachiki bowed deeply in apology to Kotoko and Naoki. "I am so, so sorry for my family's idiocy this morning!"

"Well, knowing Sudo-san, it's not that much of a surprise," Naoki reassured her. "No great harm done." After he finally managed to persuade her to return to her room he turned to Kotoko. "For the rest of our stay, I think _I_ should be the one to fetch the morning coffee!"

* * *

Kotoko giggled with the twins later during the breakfast hour. For the most part Kikuchi kept his eyes on his plate, only raising them to glare at Sonada when he asked why he came to the room so late the night before.

"None of your damn business!" was his reply.

"No need to get snarky," he muttered back.

There was a flurry of whispers at the Kosaka table. The two teenage boys appeared to be badgering their mother until she raised her hand to Kotoko.

"Excuse me, miss!" Mrs. Kosata called her over. "Is the afternoon swim session only being offered for the very young visitors? My two sons say they are interested."

"Why, of course you would be welcome!" Kotoko beamed at them. "And you are…?"

"Ryota" and "Seiichiro" were their replies.

"Then I'll look forward to seeing you, Ryo-kun and Sei-kun!"

Sonada leaned over. "Looks like the junior team is beating you at your own game, Make-kun!" Receiving no reply, he sighed. "Come on, cheer up! We're going to the lake today. I'm sure we will find some attractive women there. Stop beating yourself over the one that got away!"

"Not even that," he laughed shortly. "She was caught before I even baited the hook!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ready for your first pool session?" Naoki asked as his head popped out of a fresh polo shirt.

Kotoko smiled at him. "Yep. And I suppose you and Sudo-san are headed to the Matsumotos' now?"

"Right. They're picking us up in a little bit." He glanced over as she replaced the cap on the sunscreen tube. "Uh, Kotoko, why don't you wear one of my tee-shirts over your suit?"

"Huh?" She looked at him blankly. "I've applied sunscreen, so I'm sure I'll be all right."

Naoki grinned as he pulled a shirt from his drawer and held it out to her. "Yes, but you don't want to set teenaged hormones into overdrive, now do you?"

Kotoko laughed merrily. "I don't think there's much danger in that! I never stopped traffic in high school, and as a college student, I'm way too old for them."

"Please. Humor your boyfriend on this."

"Okay." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Just because you're so cute."

* * *

Kikuchi and Sonada walked around the shrubbery-shielded pool area while returning to the villa from the dock. "So we struck out today," Sonada pounded his friend on the back. "We still have a couple more days of vacation!"

"Right," his friend muttered back at him as he made a great effort not to look toward the tall hedge, behind which could be heard splashing and laughter.

"Whoa!" Sonada pulled up short and Kikuchi bumped into him from behind.

"What?!"

"Angels have dropped in from the skies!" he said reverently.

Kikuchi looked around him. "Wow! You're right!"

A gleaming convertible was parked at the entrance of the villa. Seated in it were two brunette beauties, along with a stately canine of superior breed. The men resumed their walk and approached the vehicle.

"Good afternoon, ladies!" Sonada greeted them. "Are you looking for someone in particular?"

"Or can we suffice?" added Kikuchi.

The one with shorter hair laughed and fluttered her eyelashes. "I don't know. Such handsome men should never be wandering around unattached, now should they, Yuuko-neechan?"

The other girl looked at them with disinterest. "What are you up to now, Ayako?"

"We need to keep our options open, sister. Since you don't care for Sudo-sempai and Irie-sensei has taken himself out of the running, there's no sense in limiting ourselves." She leaned on the door of the car. "So, what are your names?"

Before either of them could answer, Sudo came running out of the villa, racquet case in hand. "Sorry for the wait, Matsumoto-san." He gave a besotted grin to the long-haired girl. "Hello, Matsumoto-chan! Irie should be along shortly."

Matsumoto the Younger sighed and batted her eyes once more at the young men. "Sorry, but this afternoon is already bespoken. We have tennis practice with our demon captain over there! Unless you'd care to tag along and watch?"

"No! That's not—I can't allow—" Sudo sputtered around, trying to come up with a good excuse for rescinding an invitation that he hadn't made.

"We'd be charmed to accompany you," Sonada smoothly answered.

"B-but—there's no room in the car!" Sudo boomed triumphantly. "Isn't that right, Matsumoto-san?"

Matsumoto only shrugged, so Sonada took advantage of the opening. "No problem! Ours is parked over there! Just give us a second!" He pulled Kikuchi's head close to his. "Look! I'll let you have the friendly one since you've been moping around about missing out on Aihara-san."

Kikuchi nodded as Matsumoto the Younger waved and said, "Irie-sensei! How long have you been standing there?"

"Irie!" Sudo clutched his shirt. "We can't have these two watch our tennis practice! What if they're spies from another team?" he whispered, the best that his cunning brain could come up with.

Naoki snorted. "It won't matter to me or Ayako-chan. Besides," he pushed the older man away from him, "I don't think they're really interested in tennis." He nodded toward the sisters.

" _That's_ what I'm afraid of!" Sudo wailed.

Naoki shrugged then walked to the car and hopped into the back seat, unobtrusively keeping an eye on Kikuchi. "Let's get this over with quickly," he said.

A stone-faced Matsumoto turned the key in the ignition violently, and Sudo had to hurry and clamber into the car before it sped out of the driveway. Sonada's vehicle followed close behind. Neither of the drivers particularly noticed the coughing moped that turned into the drive after they exited it.

* * *

The twins clutched paddle boards supported by the Kosaka brothers and, with shrill squeals and laughter, kicked mightily to propel themselves toward an encouraging Kotoko. She pulled each of them off their boards in turn and hugged them in congratulation before starting the process again. After a quarter hour of that, the teenagers began tossing the girls, screaming excitedly, into the air to splash into the water several feet away.

Breathless after a few turns, the twins sat on the edge of the pool and drank fruit juice while the boys ganged up on Kotoko. "No, no!" she protested, laughing, as they lifted her together and dropped her down into the water.

* * *

Kinnosuke looked up at the tall but homey-looking façade of the building. "Nice digs!" he proclaimed aloud. "But I need to go to the back entrance," he muttered as he read the instructions on the sheet of paper he held.

As he passed the tall shrubs that screened the pool from the onlooker's view, one voice chimed clearly out of the general racket. _That sounds like…Kotoko!_ he thought. He crept closer, pushing his way through the thicket. He shoved the last branch out of the way and caught a brief glimpse of a head covered with wet hair breaking the surface. At that moment he felt a hard cylindrical object press into the middle of his back. The branch fell back into place as he froze, wildly imagining scenarios ranging from overzealous security guard to insanely jealous boyfriend to vengeful yakuza.

A quavering voice began to speak. "At first, the modern Mermaid-Sama is very different in appearance to our ancient Ningyo, but with their shape-shifting ability they easily adapt to new cultures and beliefs. Even now they walk on shore as beautiful women to seduce and lure men to the water, from which anyone foolish enough to swim with them never returns. And to commit the heresy of catching one is said to bring," the object pressed deeper into Kinnosuke's back and he felt the breath of the one behind him as he whispered menacingly in his ear, "great misfortune."

"Ack!" Kinnosuke immediately clapped a hand over his mouth as he fell onto the ground, branches whipping him in his descent. He rolled over to face his doom—which was nothing more than the senile grandfather of the house bent over in wheezing laughter, pounding his cane into the ground. "You old fool!" he shouted, ashamed that his voice trembled. "What kind of bullshit are you spouting?!" Flushed red with embarrassment, he stomped into the house.

* * *

Kotoko wiped water out of her eyes. "What was that?" she asked the two boys, who were leaning on the edge of the pool next to her. Just as they shrugged, she noticed Kobito Tomohiro through the opening. "Ah! Kobito-Ojii-san!" She waved wildly.

He raised his cane at her. "Greetings, Girl-Who-Is-Not-Mermaid-Sama!"

"What a strange old man!" said Seiichiro. His brother agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kobito Oba-san!" Kotoko called as she hurried back into the kitchen, tray banging against her legs. Sachiki and Naoki turned at her cry. "Kobito Ojii-san is telling his ghost story again, to the girls sharing the table with the college boys!"

Naoki laughed. "They're old enough to take care of themselves, plus they have four protectors at the table. And the place is well-lit this time!"

"Yes, but he is frightening the twins and freaking out the children of the new family!"

"That does it!" Sachiki stomped out. "Where is that equally idiotic nephew when I need him?"

Naoki took off his apron and followed her. "I'll see if she needs back-up," he told Kotoko.

Peering through the cracked door, Kotoko watched as Sachiki apologized to the customers and eased them back to comfortable conversation by strolling around the tables. Naoki, meanwhile, had gotten a good grip on Tomohiro and frog-marched him into the kitchen. They arrived just as Sudo came through the back door, carrying two covered buckets of milk.

"What's going on?" he began, then, "Ojii-san, not again!" He helped Naoki seat the elderly man at the table. "Have you eaten yet?"

Kotoko quickly fixed him a plate. She had just set it in front of him when Sachiki returned to the kitchen.

"Otosan," she sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

He gave her a gap-toothed grin before spooning rice into his mouth.

Kotoko returned to the dining area where—no big surprise—the main topic of conversation was Grandfather Kobito. She immediately walked over and hugged the twins. "Wasn't that a fun story that Ojii-san was telling? Remember, he's the one we saw this afternoon while we were at the pool."

Thus reminded that the odd old gent was not a stranger, the girls' eyes began to sparkle again and they resumed eating. The teenage boys chuckled together and called to the little girls, "Don't be afraid of him! Onii-san will protect you!"

Kotoko walked over to the table with new visitors and smiled at their children. "Hey, kids," she greeted them. "Would you like to join us in the pool tomorrow afternoon? Mi-chan and Ma-chan are learning to swim and Ryo-kun and Sei-kun are helping. Plus we played a lot today with balls and tubes!"

"I prefer video games," muttered the boy.

"Well, we have plenty of those!" Kotoko indicated the lounge area. "But you should really exercise your body as well as your mind. A healthy body is needed for a healthy mind!"

* * *

"I wonder if the new kids will come to the pool tomorrow," Kotoko wondered aloud as she dried dishes next to Naoki.

"You'll just have to wait to find out, won't you?" he asked as he pulled the drain plug. He picked up and shook the empty soap bottle. "Kotoko, do you think you could go into the storeroom and find some more? I still need to scrub the large pots."

"Sure!" She folded the towel and scurried to the back.

The door to the dining room opened, and Naoki turned and watched the female college student approach. "May I help you?" he asked politely.

"Hi! So this is where you've been hiding!" she greeted him in a sultry tone and leaned against the counter next to him. "I haven't seen _you_ since we checked in."

"Mm-hmm," he replied as he sprayed water to rinse the sink.

Undeterred, she asked, "How about taking a break and going for a walk with me?"

"I've still got some washing up to do here," he responded in an off-putting way.

"Aww—"she pouted as she bumped hips with him, "then why don't you come up to my room a little later instead?"

"I don't—"

"My roommate is going out for a moonlit boat ride with her guy, so we won't be interrupted." She slowly ran a finger down his arm.

"Sorry," he smiled insincerely, "but I don't care for women who are too forward."

"Huh?"

"If you must be unfaithful to the young man you've been keeping company with the past few days, why don't you go after Kikuchi? Maybe then he'll stop sniffing around my girlfriend."

"What?! How dare you insult me! Should have known better than to play with the hired help!" she shot back as she exited.

Naoki turned to see Kotoko hiding her face behind a soap bottle, shaking. "You know that's no disguise," he chided her.

"I can't leave you alone for any time!" she laughed at him. "But, what did you mean, 'sniffing around' your girlfriend?"

"Kotoko, it should be a crime for someone to be that oblivious."

* * *

Naoki glanced up from the medical career information book he had been perusing. "Kotoko, come over here and bring your comb."

She rose from the futon and stood in front of him. "Yes?"

He pulled out her desk chair over and pushed her down. "Let me comb out your hair so you won't be dealing with tangles for half an hour like this morning." He draped her damp hair behind the chair back then sat behind her and proceeded to ply the comb. While he was thus occupied, she pulled one of her fashion magazines closer and began to page through it. Every now and then she scribbled on a brightly colored sticky note and marked pages.

"Are you still working on the Anime Club men?" he asked. She turned to look at him questioningly, and he forced her face back to the front. "I noticed that you marked some pages with 'Kato', 'Tanaka', etc."

"Oh!" she said. "I thought those particular hairstyles or clothes would suit someone with their type of build. Using their names is just a shortcut for me."

"I see." He continued in his task, but after a few moments he asked, "Kotoko?"

"Yes?"

"I don't see a 'Naoki' tab."

"No-o-ope." She continued paging through the magazine.

"Have you ever felt the urge to…make over me?"

Kotoko reached over her shoulder and tickled his nose with the psychedelic pompon on the top of her pen. "Stop fishing for compliments. You know you're just about perfect physically." She snickered a bit then added, "Of course, if we're talking about your attitude and personality, many times!"

Her punishment for that remark was interrupted by the chime of his phone. He reached over and checked the message. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"The Irie invasion of Kiyosato will begin tomorrow. Yuuki sent me the name of the hotel. I'll just have to avoid that area of town if I'm sent in for supplies."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ouch! Ooh!" Kotoko awoke the next morning in agony.

"The soreness from your stair fall must have kicked in," concluded Naoki as he rubbed her back. He stood up from their shared futon. "Try to do some gentle stretches while I get you a drink."

"Darn that Ojii-san!" she muttered as she slowly rotated her shoulder. By the time Naoki returned with two steaming cups she was in a spread-eagle stretch with her nose almost touching the floor.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he handed her one of them.

"Not much," she groaned as she bent her legs into what she hoped would be a more comfortable position. "Almost like I've been beaten with fence posts!"

"Why don't you take it easy today?" he suggested." I'm sure that Kobito-san will understand."

"No, no, I'm sure that I'll be better once I start walking—ow!—around!"

* * *

Kikuchi's chin rested on his hand as his eyes followed a stiff Kotoko around the dining area. "Is she moving differently today?" he asked Sonada.

"Not that I can tell," he answered without looking up. "Why are you still watching her after meeting Ayako yesterday?"

He sighed. "She's just so little and cute."

"If you're going to act like that, then trade sisters with me! I got nowhere with the snooty older one."

"Hmm? No way!" He sat up straight. "Aihara-san may be adorable, but she's not going to look in my direction. I'm a realist at heart. 'Bird in the hand' and all that."

Sonada leaned back and sighed. "Why am I such good friends with an asshole like you?"

Kikuchi slapped him on the back. "I don't know. It must be a bad habit of yours."

Sonada returned the favor. "Yeah. I keep telling myself to break it." The two friends continued to pound each other and laugh.

Kotoko began to turn at the noise, but halted as soon as her neck muscles protested. _I don't have the energy to see what those two are up to,_ she thought. _But I'm glad they're finally having fun! Maybe now they'll stop being so weird._

* * *

"How is your search for new live-in workers going, Sachi-san?" asked Takemura, manager of the nearby restaurant, when the Kobito Bessou owner delivered the produce that morning .

"I've advertised but have received only a few inquiries. I'm not too worried. I have some great temporary help for the next few weeks."

"Really?"

"Yes. My nephew in college and two friends are spending their break with me." She looked over his shoulder into the dining area, which was being set up for lunch. "I see you have some new employees as well. Such as that one over there that fetched your last-minute order yesterday."

He turned around. "Yes, he showed up last week. I was a little hesitant because of his hick accent, but he knows how to treat the customers." He leaned closer to her. "Between the two of us, I think he's here on a mission."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"My guess is that he's chasing a runaway girlfriend. He asked everyone on staff, and even some of the customers before I put a stop to that!"

"Ooh! How romantic! And he is kind of cute!" Sachiki gave him another glance and sighed. "It would be nice to witness this drama played out, but I can't help him. My part-timers don't meet his criteria. They're a young married couple expecting a blessed event!"

"Well, I hope he doesn't find her. He's a great waiter," he laughed with her.

* * *

"And you're sure that you don't have any employees here with those names?" Mrs. Irie speared the assistant manager of the Kiyosato Kogen Hotel with her gaze.

"Absolutely ma'am," the young woman replied, glancing at Yuuki before looking again at the sheet of paper and photo handed to her. "Is this 'Irie' that you're looking for related to you, by any chance?"

"Not at all!" Mrs. Irie snatched the items back. "It's just a...coincidence." She turned and marched away, placing them in her handbag. "Not that I expected that tennis jock to have relatives rich enough to own this place, but I had to be certain!"

"Sure, Mom," Yuuki agreed with her. "Besides, can you imagine what disasters would befall this nice hotel if baka-chan was working here? Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll have you be more respectful of your future sister-in-law!" his mother scolded.

* * *

Kotoko clapped her hands in delight. "Saito-kun! Saki-chan! I'm so glad you decided to join the pool play! We were a little lonely because the twins are visiting the dairy farm this afternoon." Saki ran up eagerly to greet her, and Kotoko began interrogating her on previous swimming experience.

Once Saito caught sight of her, he hung back, teeth worrying his bottom lip. Ryota and Seiichiro grinned at each other then hopped out of the pool to flank the twelve-year-old.

Ryota leaned down and whispered, "She looks pretty good in a swimsuit, doesn't she?"

When Saito ducked his head, his face flaming, Seiichiro slapped him heartily between his shoulder blades. "Yeah! Today's our lucky day! She wore a cover-up yesterday. Well, come on in!" The boys each grabbed an arm and slung him into the water.

"Ryo-kun! Sei-kun!" Kotoko ran to the side of the pool, scolding them as she bent over. "I haven't even checked to see if he can swim yet!"

Saito's head popped up, and his hand propelled arcs of water towards the older boys. "I'm fine!" he growled. "Why don't you punish these bullies?"

Kotoko stood up. "You're absolutely right!" Before the teenagers could brace themselves, she gave them each a shove and they landed near the drenched Saito. Unfortunately, her forcefulness compromised her balance and she followed them scant seconds later.

"That looks like fun!" Saki cried. "Here I come! Cannonball!"

* * *

Carrying the newly restored rustic bench from Sudo's workshop—also known as the annex to the barn—Naoki paused and smiled at the sounds of loud laughter and splashes from the pool area. Making a quick detour, he turned into the shrub opening and discovered five youngsters making merry. _Wait_ , he squinted, _make that four youngsters and one almost-adult._ "Kotoko!" He set down the bench and strode to the edge of the pool.

"Hi, Naoki!" She waved and paddled to him. "Is that Sudo-san's latest creation?"

"Yes," he said grimly. "Why aren't you—"

"I didn't know he was capable of such good work. Where is it going?" She scrambled out to take a closer look. Naoki glared at the boys who were taking in the view as she did.

"I'm placing it next to the woodland path. I've almost cleared it to the restaurant." He shook his head to get back on topic. "Kotoko, I thought I told you to wear a cover-up."

She looked blankly at him. "But that was yesterday!"

He rolled his eyes and fetched her tee-shirt from the lounge chair. "Arms up!" She stood obediently as he tugged it over her swimsuit. He frowned when he heard, "Aw, man!" from one of the Kosakas.

Kotoko had a sparkle in her eye when she tugged him down for a quick kiss. "You look pretty hot, Naoki. Perhaps you need a dip in the pool as well."

"Maybe later—Wha—?!" as she tugged him sideways into the water with her. He surfaced, sputtering, as the kids laughed at his sudden dunking. "I'm fully dressed! Do you realize how long it will take for me to dry off?"

"I think you need to cool off some more! What do you think?" she asked as she turned to the children.

Naoki sloshed to the edge while they all cupped their hands and splashed even more water on him. "I'm going to quote a movie that your Anime Club friends are familiar with. 'Revenge is a dish best served cold.'"

"Hey, I know that one!" She raised a hand and waved wildly. "It's Star Wars!"

"Star Trek!" corrected Ryota and Seiichiro in unison.

Naoki laughed and gave a backwards wave as he shouldered the bench and continued his previous errand.

"What does that phrase mean, anyway?" Kotoko asked the boys.

They looked at each other with raised eyebrows before Seiichiro answered. "It means he's going to get you back when you least expect it."

"Oh." Kotoko put a worried hand to her lips. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Now, _that's_ Star Wars!"

* * *

Two days later the Kobito Bessou said goodbye to the six college students. After first ascertaining that Naoki's attention was elsewhere, Kikuchi gave Kotoko a quick hug. "Don't be too sad that our ill-fated love did not flourish," he whispered.

"Huh?" asked a perplexed Kotoko. She scratched her head even more when she saw that his luggage was being loaded into the trunk of the Matsumoto vehicle.

"If it hadn't been for you turning me down, I never would have met Ayako-san! The reputation of 'Lovers Villa' continues!" He winked at her before hopping into the convertible with the younger Matsumoto sibling.

"I didn't know _that_ was going on," Kotoko muttered as she gave an absent wave.

"Yeah, damn bastard left me with the cranky sister who wouldn't give me the time of day," complained Sonada. "Now I have to be the fifth wheel while I drive Osaka, Saeki and the girls to the station. Well!" He turned and shook her hand. "It was nice meeting you, Aihara-san. If it doesn't work out with Ikemen Irie, look me up!"

"Ikemen Irie indeed," Naoki growled behind Kotoko as he rested a hand on the top of her head. "At least those two rivals are out of the way!"

"Rivals?" She turned to him. "What in the world do you mean?"

* * *

The last day for the twins was a lively yet bittersweet pool session. All of the older children gave them much attention, and Sachiki provided fresh fruit cut into animal shapes as celebration snacks. Kotoko moped about their upcoming departure that evening.

"I just adore those little girls," she said. "Kobito Oba-san says that the next sets of guest are all adults. But," she brightened, "at least I have the Kosakas and Hasekuras for a few more days!"

"Great," Naoki muttered. "Now the only ones I have to worry about are jail bait." He chuckled suddenly. "Mom is driving shopkeepers and hoteliers crazy trying to find us!"

"Oh!" Kotoko looked up from her small business textbook. "Another message from Yuuki?"

"Yes. Uh-oh. He says that your father goes into every restaurant and café they pass by. I suppose that's proof that Kinnosuke is working in town and probably conducting his own search."

"Well, I bet that stubborn Kin-chan wouldn't be looking so hard if he know about Obasama's game," Kotoko offered.

"Yes," he agreed. "It is more than reasonably safe to assume that he is not one of Mom's minions."


	10. Chapter 10

Most of the next day was overcast, and the clouds waited to rain until just after the pool session began. Kotoko quickly diverted the children into the lounge area and set them up in a video game tournament. After several rounds, she stood behind Saito when he complained because his sister was ahead of him in Racquet Warrior.

"Don't be a sore loser, Saito-kun," she admonished.

"Stupid game," he muttered, although he still kept maneuvering his game controller to play.

"Just because she's waxing your tail is no reason to diss the game," called out Ryota, sprawled on the floor.

"Yeah, once someone gets this far ahead, there's not much you can do," contributed Seiichiro, who for some reason was watching the screen upside down on the couch, feet dangling over the back.

"What do you mean?" Kotoko asked them suddenly. She leaned over Saito's shoulder. "Move towards the planet in the upper right corner." He gave her a doubtful look but obeyed. "Now fire continuously at that oval crater!"

"Wow!" Seiichiro did a back flip and spun around in a crouch. Both Saito and Saki's fingers paused as they watched golden tennis balls spew from the crater as if they were fireworks, racking up Saito's score considerably.

Kotoko straightened. "Never judge a game too quickly," she advised, then ruffled his hair. "Now, once this match is finished, go get yourselves ready for dinner. I've got to prepare for my evening work!"

* * *

After the dinner hour was over, Kotoko joined the children in the game corner again. "Give us a good game, Ai-san!" Ryota urged.

"Especially since you know all the hidden moves of Racquet Warrior," added Seiichiro.

"I'm not that good," Kotoko demurred, "although I have played it a few times." To the teenagers' mixed delight and dismay, that was modesty talking, for she beat them handily.

Because of the damp and gloomy weather, Sudo was in the process of lighting a fire in the fireplace nearest the lounge area where the adults had gathered. Naoki had been pressed into serving duty and handed cups of coffee to those lingering downstairs. The Hasekuras and the Kosakas sat together and chuckled as they watched the younger group on the other side of the tiled entrance way.

"They sure are enjoying that game," commented Mrs. Hasekura. "I should buy it, since it's so seldom that Saito and Saki can agree on what to play. I wonder what it is."

"Pardon the interruption, Hasekura-san," Naoki said. "That one is called Racquet Warrior Kotorin, from Pandai. It was a best seller last year."

"Well, there you have it!" Her husband patted her knee. "Thank you, young man."

"Kotorin," mused Mrs. Kosaka softly. "That name is familiar… Dear, where have I heard it?" She laid a hand on her husband's arm.

"I can't recall," he answered as he took a sip of coffee. "Although it does sound like the name of the girl that Kansai waiter at Busuta Yama was asking about."

Naoki paused in his retreat.

"You're right! What was it, Koto—, Koko—, ah, it doesn't matter, does it?" she laughed. "We wouldn't run into her anyway."

"Sudo-san!" Naoki hissed at the older man, who was staring glumly into the fire that he had finally succeeded in igniting.

"Hmph?" He turned. "Say, Irie, do you think Matsumoto would think it weird if I just happened to drive by her house tonight and have a breakdown?"

He stared at him and replied in a no-nonsense tone. "Yes. She would think it very suspicious and it wouldn't do the lodge any good if you deliberately sabotaged its vehicle."

"I thought so." His chin sank to his chest.

"Hey!" Naoki shook his shoulder and re-caught his attention. "Your aunt asked me to do the restaurant delivery tomorrow. Do you think you could make it instead?"

"Sure." He scratched his head. "But why?"

"It sounds like Kotoko's stalker is working there, and I don't want him to catch a glimpse of me."

"Right!" Sudo agreed then his expression turned crafty. "But only if you can think of a way for me to see Matsumoto before next week!"

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Naoki frowned as he looked at the other end of the open room. The current match had ended and the players were swapping out.

"Hey, isn't that the theme song from Aihara's game?" Sudo inquired, having been totally oblivious to the children's activity until now. "Wouldn't those kids go into hysterics if they found out that she was the original Racquet Warrior?"

A slow smile spread over Naoki's face. "Sudo-san," he clapped him on the back heartily, "just for that I'll see what I can come up with to get you and Matsumoto-san together."

"What? What did I say?" the confused man asked his receding back.

"Hi, kids," Naoki said at the edge of the rug. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure!" Kotoko bounced up. "You can take my place."

"No, no, I was planning on _challenging_ you!" he smiled.

"No way!" Ryota proclaimed. "She's great!"

"Maybe," Naoki smirked.

"Ooh, I've got to see this!" Seiichiro handed over his controller. "You can take my turn, but I bet you're going _down_!"

Kotoko looked at him hesitantly. "Naoki, you have one of those looks in your eyes…"

"Not afraid are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She set her jaw. "Not at all! Bring it on!"

The kids began cheering so loudly that some of the parents gathered to stand behind and watch. The Kosaka brothers grabbed brochures off the registration desk and scribbled notes in the blank spaces as fast as they could write. Even Sudo snapped out of his Matsumoto-inspired reverie and wandered over and sat down next to Naoki. When the credits finally rolled, Naoki stared at the screen in astonishment. "I don't believe it," he muttered.

"Serves you right!" Kotoko laughed, poking him in the forehead with a finger. "What do you think Yuuki and I did after you moved out? We didn't spend _all_ our evenings sniping at each other!"

"If you played actual tennis half that well, Aihara, I'd put you on the first team!" Sudo congratulated her.

Naoki stood and made a medieval courtier's bow and kissed her hand. "But could I expect any less from the original Kotorin?" He winked and pulled her to him as he whispered, "Revenge!" then made a quick getaway. The sudden silence was broken by squeals and shouts from the children, and Ryota's voice forgot that it had already changed and rose to treble range.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Irie Naoki!" she scolded as she entered their room some time later. She grabbed him around the neck from behind as he sat at the desk. "I had to take selfies and sign autographs after you left! Plus swear them to secrecy until they get home!" She released him and pounded his back before flopping down onto the futon. "Otherwise we might as well send up a flare that I'm here! I'm a celebrity, you know!" she reminded him with mock-arrogance as she threw a sock at him.

Naoki turned and tossed it back at her. "Let that be a lesson to you. Next time let _me_ decide when I want a dip in the pool!"


	11. Chapter 11

That same evening a frustrated Irie Noriko led the family into Busuta Yama. The past few days of fruitless searching had left its toll on her, and the permanent crease between her eyebrows and her snappish speaking tone left the two Iries and one Aihara in her contingent bracing themselves. Luckily at this time she was not in a talking mood, so the hostess seated them without feeling the bite of her temper.

"Now, Mama," Mr. Irie peered cautiously at his wife, "this looks like a very nice place. Why don't we just have a relaxing dinner and head back to the hotel? We need to pack up for tomorrow's departure."

Yuuki and Mr. Aihara peeked over the menus to gauge her response. She appeared to wilt in front of them and sighed. "I suppose you're right. I haven't caught a glimpse of those pesky children these past three days." She plucked off a small paper notice that was clipped to each menu. "After dinner we'll just try this lodge near here that provides produce for the restaurant. If I strike out there, I'll concede the game to my son." The waiter moved to set water in front of her. "It's so dishearten—Ack! _You_!"

Kinnosuke jumped backwards at her exclamation. He, too, pointed and cried, "You! Irie-Mama!" Then, after looking around, "And Irie-Papa and Irie-Mini-Me! And—Boss!" He almost strangled Mr. Aihara as he caught him in a strong hug. "Boss! I haven't found Kotoko! Do you know where she is?!"

"Ikezawa!" He jumped as Takemura hissed in his ear. "Remember your position here!"

"Oh, uh, yes!" He stepped away and bowed. "Please allow me to take your orders when you're ready!" He backed away, pointing at himself, then at them, in the universal sign language of 'We'll talk later!'

Because the restaurant was busy and Kinnosuke's tables had demanding customers, their conversation took place in bits and pieces as he served their meal and attended them. By the time dessert arrived they had ascertained that Kotoko and Naoki had essentially vanished off the face of the earth.

Kinnosuke escorted them to the door of the restaurant as they prepared for departure. "It's such a disappointment," pouted Mrs. Irie. "I don't know where that son of mine has hidden himself."

A horrifying thought crossed Kinnosuke's mind. "You don't suppose he lied about where they were going, do you?"

"No," Mrs. Irie waved that away. "I know for a fact that both his ticket and Kotoko's were for this destination."

"How can you be that sure, Mama?" asked Yuuki.

"If you must know, I bribed the—uh, never mind," she quickly broke off as she saw her husband beginning to frown. Kinnosuke stared at her in awe. "Anyway," she continued, "we are leaving tomorrow. The Kobito Bessou will be my last stop."

"Oh, you don't need to bother yourself with that place," Kinnosuke assured her confidently. "My manager says that the only employees there besides family members is a married couple."

Mrs. Irie sighed. "Then I suppose I must surrender to my son's superior skill." She shook herself and walked out the door with her husband and son.

Kinnosuke embraced Mr. Aihara before pounding a fist to his own chest. "Boss! The search is not over for me! I will not return until I am able to restore your daughter to you!"

His employer raised an eyebrow. "You know, Kinnosuke, she _will_ come home on her own. This is only a vacation."

"But I cannot abide the thought of her in the company of that pervert Irie!" Mr. Aihara rolled his eyes as he patted the young man on the back before walking out the door.

* * *

"Hello, Matsumoto-san!" Kotoko waved as the convertible drove into the circular entrance. "How are you…doing?" She cringed away when she saw that Clarice was in the passenger seat instead of Matsumoto the Younger.

"Still haven't gotten over your fear of dogs, Aihara-san?" asked Matsumoto with a smirk.

"It-it's just that Clarice always looks at me as if she thinks she's smarter than me," Kotoko argued.

Matsumoto snorted. "She probably is."

Stung, Kotoko decided to needle her a bit. "So, wasn't it interesting about 'Kou-kun'?"

Matsumoto's eyes shot to hers. "What do you know of Kou-kun?"

"Oh, well, Kobito Oba-san told me about how he used to play with you…"

"Is he coming to visit soon?" Her voice sounded tense and almost… _hopeful_?

"What are you talking about?" Kotoko asked. "Don't tell me that you still don't know…"

"Know what?!" She almost stood in the driver's seat.

"Uh, that Sudo-sempai is…Kou-kun?" Kotoko backed away slowly.

"No!" Matsumoto flopped back down. "That can't be!"

"But it is!" Becoming concerned over the sudden paleness of Matsumoto's face, Kotoko forgot her fear of Clarice and approached. "Are you all right?"

Matsumoto blinked several times and then turned the key over in the ignition roughly. "Give my apologies to Irie-kun and… Sudo-san. I'm afraid that I'm not feeling well enough for a make-up practice this afternoon. I'll get with them—sometime!" Gravel flew as the car sped down the driveway.

"Hmm," Kotoko mused. "That's strange, even for Matsumoto-san."

* * *

During the following days, life at Kobito Bessou continued fairly peacefully. Guests departed and arrived, some with children for Kotoko to entertain, some not. Naoki showed Kotoko the restored nature paths and the rustic benches that Sudo had either repaired or replaced, although he never took her on the last hundred meters of the trail that led to the neighboring property. Grandpa Kobito had to be restrained from telling his favorite ghost stories to female guests twice more. Once Tsunayoshi riled up the goats so much that they managed to break free of the barn and eat half of Sachiki's greens in the garden before being caught by a group effort that included, among other things, Sudo running into a rake handle and Kotoko falling into a mud puddle.

Most evenings Kotoko and Naoki spent quietly in their room, working on their research separately. They laughed when Yuuki reported that his mother's frustration had spurred her into an intensive cleaning spree; he was taking refuge at a friend's house until _that_ storm subsided. One clear evening they lay on blankets outside and watched the meteor shower. This peaceful life would most likely have continued if Kinnosuke had not been assigned a certain table one night…

"So, Hanako-san, how can you be content staying in that rustic lodge instead of a four-star hotel?" asked a customer to her friend as their husbands chatted.

"Don't be such a snob!" laughed the other. "Kobito Bessou has comfortable rooms and affordable prices. Plus there is a supervised activity period for children every afternoon."

"Well, provided childcare is a bonus, I suppose," her friend answered dubiously.

"Why, the children just love the young lady there! She is actually watching Arisa tonight so we could be with you. Look," she pulled her cell phone out of her purse, "here's a picture of her with Aihara-san!"

As a loud crash echoed through the room, she and her friend turned to see their waiter staring at them, white-faced, shards of glass and water covering the floor beneath him.

"Hey! Hey!" The manager rushed over and shook him. "Snap out of it, Ikezawa! Let's get this cleaned up. Our apologies," he bowed to the party.

Kinnosuke's hands shook as he swept up the debris. _Kotoko! And less than two miles away! Ai!_ He smacked himself in the head with the knowledge that she had been so close. Unfortunately, the dustbin was still in his hands, so his ears rang for a few minutes. "I was actually there!" he muttered to himself. "I can't believe that manager misled me. But never mind, I'll see her tonight!"


	12. Chapter 12

Kotoko rested her arms on the window sill and took a deep breath. "I would never have imagined that Matsumoto-san had a girlhood crush on 'Kou-kun'," she called back to Naoki, who was sitting on the floor behind her braiding her hair. "Is she able to look Sudo-san in the eyes yet?"

Her boyfriend chuckled. "Almost. Poor Sudo doesn't know what's happened to her tennis game. Even with his ferocity, they're no match for Ayako-chan and me. We'd get better practice by playing singles against each other!"

"Is she still in contact with Kikuchi-san?" she asked.

"They've been talking and emailing," he replied, "but I think the relationship will die a natural death once school begins again. It was just a summer flirtation for her, unless I'm mistaken in the way she speaks about him."

"Too bad for him," she commiserated. "But he really needs to find a girlfriend. Do you know that he talked about me as if he and I had been an item?"

Naoki chuckled as he fastened the elastic around the end of her braid. "Imagine that." He rose to his feet. "I'm going to prepare the futons. Better get ready for bed."

"Okay!" She leaned out of the window. "I'd like to see at least one more falling star before we leave."

She stayed that way for several minutes until Naoki said, "Enough, Kotoko. It's time for lights out." She rose to her feet and turned just before the light was extinguished.

* * *

 _Ko-To-Ko! Ko-To-Ko!_ Kinnosuke's running feet pounded out her name as he took the woodland path shortcut, now smooth thanks to Naoki's application of mulch and careful raking. The glow of his flashlight bobbed up and down in front of him, growing fainter and fainter before dying completely.

"Damn!" He shook it in aggravation. When he looked up he could see the exterior lights of the lodge clearly through the tree trunks. "Well, I can make it from here!"

One light from a window seemed to call to him like a siren, and his suspicions were confirmed when he got closer. It was her! She was clearly silhouetted by the light behind, looking out the window. For him, perhaps? Maybe she was waiting for her Knight in Shining Armor to rescue her from the Evil Irie Dragon. Kinnosuke was ready to wage battle for her and stepped forward just as she turned from the window and the light was extinguished.

He slumped to the ground. "Too late!" If only that last party hadn't arrived just before they stopped accepting customers... But never mind! He would come back tomorrow before the lunch shift to carry her away!

* * *

 _Rats!_ Kinnosuke had been so exhausted the night before from walking the long way back to the restaurant—and his moped!—(no way was he going to try that path in the dark!) that he had overslept. _But rest assured,_ he consoled himself, _tonight I will succeed! For I have finally found her!_

"You're looking especially happy today, Ikezawa!" Takemura commented upon catching him humming. "Did you find your lost lady?"

"You bet!" he answered. "But say," he pointed with a rolled napkin, "why did you tell me that the only workers at Kobito were married? If you hadn't confused me like that, I would have found her days ago!"

"Don't know what you're talking about," he laughed, straightening the chairs in the dining room. "They're all that Sachi-san talks about whenever she makes a delivery."

"Must be someone else," Kinnosuke argued.

"No, no," he assured him. "Now what did she say the name was? Iida? No. Ino? No. Ah! Irie." He snapped his fingers. "Yes, that's it!"

"M-m-married?" The napkin dropped to the floor.

"Hey! Pick that up!" The manager pointed to it. "Oh, and they're expecting a little one in a few months, Sachi-san said. The wife's on light duty so she doesn't overexert herself."

"Kotoko?" Kinnosuke whispered, having made no move to retrieve the napkin.

Takemura failed to hear the faint murmur as he caught sight of the large decorative clock over the fireplace. "Come on! Snap out of your funk, man! We still have a full day ahead of us before you can sort it all out!" He slapped him on the shoulder jovially.

In his haze of confusion, Kinnosuke was not even aware of the sidelong glances and whispers that day because of his lack of liveliness. _Married?_ _ **Married?! MARRIED!**_ After about two hours of that one word echoing in his hollow cranium, he suddenly recalled that none of _that_ had been mentioned when Kotoko's father and the Irie family had visited the restaurant. "And Boss wouldn't have kept something like that from me!" he swore, clenching a fist. "Not that. And especially not that— _Other Thing_! There's something fishy going on, and I'm going to find out what it is tonight!"

* * *

Naoki stared at the dark ceiling as he contemplated the steps that he would need to take if he embarked on what he believed to be his future. Kotoko grunted a little in her sleep beside him and he patted her head absently. A fresh onslaught of children and an active pool session had left her exhausted. He cocked an ear toward the window. Was that the sound of a late arrival?

Kinnosuke stared glumly at the dark window. Too late again! But never mind, he would not be thwarted further. He pushed the moped into the trees and wrapped himself in the tarpaulin stowed behind the seat. _I'll just wait until morning, right here!_ he thought to himself as he settled against a tree with a clear view of Kotoko's window.

* * *

"Errgh! I don't feel so good!" Kotoko sat up the next day shortly before the sun made its appearance.

"What's wrong?" Naoki asked in the darkness.

"A bit of a headache and I feel so…fat." She poked her abdomen irritably.

"Add yesterday's fatigue to those symptoms and I know just what's wrong," he said as he rose and felt around for his slippers.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Premenstrual syndrome."

"Ooh! You already sound like a doctor!" she gasped, then squeaked when he swatted her on the head.

"Mostly it's because this happens **Every.** **Single.** **Month.** My god, don't you women keep charts or something?"

"Hey!" She rubbed her head. "It's just that I didn't notice the weeks going by since we were out here and not at school," she pouted.

"It's all right, Kotoko. I'll get you some hot tea and painkillers. Just wait here."

Kotoko stretched her arms over her head and groaned before crawling to the window and pushing it open. Fresh air! That's what she needed! She sat on her knees and rested her elbows on the window sill as she stared into the barely lightened sky. She didn't bother to turn around when she heard the click of the light switch behind her.

"I'm lucky to have you, Naoki," she said quietly as she heard his soft footsteps approach.

"Damn straight you are," he answered, handing her an analgesic and the cup of tea. "Who else would put up with your antics and moods?"

"There's that personality again that needs fixing," she retorted. "Ugh!" She rubbed her stomach. "I'm really bloated this time."

"I know better than to advise you to take the day off," he said, "but at least wear something loose and non-confining. You'll probably feel better that way."

"You're right," she agreed. "I might even borrow one of your shirts again."

"Be my guest." He mock leered at her as he teased, "You know how much it turns me on to see you wearing my clothes. _Oh-no-you-don't_!" He caught her elbow before it made contact with his ribs.

"Pervert," she muttered.

"Yeah," he said, putting his arm around her and placing a kiss on her temple, "but I'm the pervert that just brought you tea!" She grumbled into the cup while he smirked into the first rays of the sunrise and thought how lucky he was to have found someone who always encouraged—and amused—him.

* * *

Kinnosuke's slumber was disturbed by the sound of a window opening. He untangled himself from his covering and crawled toward the edge of the forest and peered through the grayness of the dawn. There she was! Kotoko!

He started to rise and had opened his mouth to call out to her when the room behind her was suddenly awash in light. A familiar silhouette appeared with her in the window and for a moment he saw a struggle before Kotoko grew still in his embrace.

 _That damn Irie!_ His teeth ground together. _And the arrogant bastard's looking right at me, smirking in triumph!_ His imagination ran riot as he ran through various scenarios before deciding on what was most plausible to him: Kotoko was being held captive by that devil for immoral purposes only until he tired of her! But he, Kin-chan, would save her and thus earn her undying gratitude!

He almost stepped forward to seize his destiny when he realized that he was covered in leaves, mulch and—to his disgust—certain insects. Wishing his presence to remain hidden until he could steal her away, he began to wheel the moped through the woods on the path, beating at his clothing all the way. _But, never fear, Kotoko!_ he vowed. _I will rescue and reclaim you before the end of the day!_


	13. Chapter 13

Kotoko squatted by the edge of the pool and compared the test strip with the chart. "Great! No need to add chemicals today." She struggled to her feet. Her earlier headache apparently had moved to her lower back. She began walking towards the house then paused to arch her spine, moving one arm behind herself to put pressure on it. This was the pose in which Kinnosuke discovered her.

"Ack!" His voice climbed at least one octave. "You—you really are!"

Kotoko stood straight and stared at him in puzzlement. "I'm what? And Kin-chan, what are you doing out here in the country? You need to get back to Tokyo before you lose both your jobs!"

"But—but look at you!" He pointed at her.

Kotoko looked down at herself then back up in confusion. Granted, Naoki's old 'Property of Tonan Athletic Dept' baggy tee wasn't exactly high fashion, but none of her clients were here to notice.

Kinnosuke spied the used water test strip in her hand and his eyes bugged out even further as he misidentified it. "T-t-test!? So it's official!"

Kotoko lifted it up. "Official?"

"Is everything all right?!" He sprung forward and grasped her upper arms firmly.

"Yes, it's fine." She struggled against his grip.

"What do you mean— _fine_?!" Kinnosuke shouted at her. He freed her left arm only to grab her hand with its bare ring finger and shake it in front of her. "Aren't you supposed to be married in this case?"

Kotoko, with some effort, moved her captured hand to his forehead. "Kin-chan, do you feel well? Maybe Naoki can…"

"No!" The word exploded from his body. "He's done enough!" He let her go and bent forward to his knees, breathing hard, then looked up at her. "Has he married you already?"

She stared at him, astounded. "Where did you get—No!"

"Is he going to?" He stared at her intently.

"Well, uh," she stammered. _Granted, he had sort-of proposed at the family meeting, but that wasn't exactly an engagement._ Finally she said, "I—I really don't think that's any of your business, Kin-chan!"

"It's my business now!" he roared. "He can't just—just have his way with you then abandon you! You deserve better than that!" He grasped her hand again. "Come with me, Kotoko! I'll marry you!"

"No!" she struggled against his hold. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Kin-chan, but you're acting crazy! Crazier than usual! I'm not planning to get married, and certainly not to you!"

Still tugging her along, he growled, "We'll let your father make that decision!"

"What does Otosan have to do with this?" she protested, remaining on her feet with great difficulty due to Kinnosuke's pace.

"He wouldn't want you to have a child with no name! I'll be the baby's father! Me! Kin-chan!" He punched his chest with his own thumb defiantly. "Now, let's go!" he ordered as they arrived at the parked moped.

"Child?! Whatever you're blathering on about, I'm not getting on that with you!" Kotoko finally tugged her hand free and kicked the bike over for good measure. "Baka Kin-chan!" She turned and ran to the back of the villa.

Choosing to right his vehicle instead of chasing the deluded woman, Kinnosuke called after her as he secured the safety helmet with a click. "You haven't heard the last of this! Boss will definitely have something to say about it!"

* * *

Seeing Kotoko run around the back of the building in a frenzy, Naoki placed the basket of vegetables on the ground and met her halfway. "What happened, Kotoko? Are you all right?" he asked.

"Ki—Ki—Kin-chan!" she managed to gasp out.

"Okay. Catch your breath," he advised, leading her to a nearby bench. "If it has anything to do with that baka Kinnosuke, I'm sure it can wait."

It wasn't often that Irie Naoki looked confused, and if Kotoko had been in anywhere near a calm state of mind, she would have noted it on her calendar. As it was: "He thinks you're pregnant?"

"Yes, and he's heading back to Tokyo to tell Otosan to make me marry _him_!"

"Why would he think _I_ wouldn't do it if that were the case?" He looked at her sharply. "It _is_ only PMS, right?"

"Of course it is," she snorted.

Naoki rubbed his head in perplexity. "That's just going to worry your father. Why don't you call him and let him know that Kinnosuke is on his way, preparing to spread chaos?"

"Good idea!" Kotoko fished her phone out of her shorts pocket. "Darn it! That old-fashioned man won't get a cell phone for himself and today the restaurant is closed. Should I call the house?" she asked.

"Do you _really_ want to set Mom off?" When she shook her head vehemently, he pondered the situation and then proposed, "We'll ask Kobito-san if we can borrow the truck and try to catch him before he leaves town. I'm sure he'll take the train instead of that bike of his, as it will be faster." He reclaimed the basket of vegetables and went in search of Sachiki.

* * *

Although they hurried to the station, they saw no parked moped and the ticket seller denied having seen anyone matching Kinnosuke's description.

Naoki placed an arm around Kotoko's slumped shoulders. "Don't worry! We've weathered lots of storms in our relationship. This one is only a small squall." He opened the passenger door of the truck. "While we're here, we might as well pick up the supplies that Kobito-san needs."

After collecting the groceries, they made one final check at the train station, again with no results. On the way back, trying to comfort a fretting Kotoko, Naoki suggested that perhaps Kinnosuke was planning to leave after his shift at the restaurant was over.

"Wait!" Kotoko held up a hand. "How do you know where Kin-chan is working?"

Before Naoki could finish his explanation, she grasped his arm. As the truck swerved, he swore, "Damn, Kotoko! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Through the trees!" She turned and looked behind them. "The bushes are broken and I thought I saw…"

As soon as it was safely possible, Naoki made a U-turn and parked the truck on the edge of the asphalt. "From this angle, we wouldn't have seen the damage while heading toward town." He took a deep breath. "You call 1-1-9 while I take a look!"

Although the ravine was not deep, it was populated with large boulders. It was a certainty that the moped would never putter down a road again. The frame was in more than one piece, each one dented and scarred. Kinnosuke, however, appeared to have been thrown off the bike ten meters before it reached its final resting place. Naoki quickly made his way to kneel at his side.

As he was examining him, he heard leaves rustling and branches breaking behind him. "You should have stayed on the road, Kotoko," he chided her. "I didn't want you to have to see him if…"

"Is he dead?" she asked, tears already falling down her cheeks.

"No!" He grabbed her hand. "See, look at his chest—he's still breathing."

Kotoko's tears kept flowing. "There's no service out here in the sticks. I couldn't get through! What if we can't find help in time?"

"Kotoko!" He shook her. "Now calm down so I won't have to take care of two people!" She wiped her eyes as he turned back and carefully felt all of Kinnosuke's limbs before relaxing. "It looks like only one leg is broken, but I'm more worried about the cut on his head. The impact knocked his helmet off so he was pretty defenseless."

Kotoko bent closer. "Oh! It's bleeding so much! Will he need a transpo—tranti—"

"Tranfusion?" Naoki shook his head. "Probably not. Head wounds tend to bleed more freely. But I'd like to bind it up. If only I had a bandage… Kotoko, what are you doing?!"

She slid down the hill to the wrecked bike and used an edge of torn metal to saw at the bottom of her shirt. With a combination of tearing and utilizing the crude knife, she managed to produce a strip of fabric, which she presented to Naoki.

He laughed shortly. "You're pretty handy, aren't you?" He folded and wound the cloth around the head and tucked it in as securely as possible. In the meantime Kotoko made another trip down the hill and returned, shaking debris off the crumpled tarp which had somehow managed to remain attached to the vehicle.

"Here!" she said. "To keep him warm. For shock," she added, when Naoki stared at her in astonishment. "Hey, I saw it on the hospital drama that Obasama watches."

"You never cease to amaze me, Kotoko," he chuckled as he tucked it around Kinnosuke's still body, taking care around the injured leg. "But he still needs professional medical attention as soon as possible."

Kotoko braced herself. "I'll go back up and see if I can find reception somewhere!"

"Be careful!" Naoki warned her as he leaned over to check Kinnosuke's pulse.

* * *

Kotoko cursed. "Damn! Still nothing here! Let me see…"

Although waving the phone above her head while standing on bags of rice in the truck bed didn't provide her any bars of cell service, at least it attracted the attention of a driver with a radio who was able to call for assistance. Shortly the emergency vehicle arrived, and Naoki and Kotoko followed the ambulance to the hospital. While Naoki dealt with the paperwork, Kotoko updated Sachiki on the morning's events.

"Of course you need to stay and make sure that your friend will be all right!" she assured her. "I'll just draft that lazy nephew of mine if you're not back by the afternoon activity time. He'll think of something for them to do!"

"Whatever happens, Kobito Oba-san, do **_not_** let him try to teach them how to play tennis!" Kotoko begged.


	14. Chapter 14

Kinnosuke's left leg was throbbing painfully and his head felt as if it would split in two. When he tried to bring his hand to his face, a tugging sensation on his arm halted the action. His nose twitched and he cracked one eye open. Yep, he was in a hospital all right. He could hear muted conversations and unfamiliar rattles beyond the door. A steady beeping sound emanated from his left side. Slowly and carefully he turned to look for the source and caught sight of his least favorite person thumbing through a book.

"Irie!" he croaked.

Naoki glanced over then stood to pour a cup of water from a pitcher. He bent a straw and brought it to him. "Sounds like your throat's dry. Have a sip!"

It took some effort, and he dropped his head back onto the pillow, exhausted. "What—?"

"Wait a while." Naoki raised a hand to stop him. "I need to let them know you're awake."

For the next few minutes Kinnosuke endured bright lights flashed in his eyes and various questions which all boiled down to, "Does it hurt when I do this?" The majority of his answers was a strained, "Yes!" He noticed that Naoki paid close attention to all the procedures, and when the room was finally vacated by the medical personnel he asked, "Is this Tonan Hospital?"

Blinking in surprise, Naoki hesitated then answered, "No. You were taken to a facility in Hokuto, as that was the closest one."

"Huh? That doesn't make sense," said a confused-looking Kinnosuke. "What are we doing in Hokuto together?"

Naoki narrowed his eyes. "What's the last thing that you remember doing?"

Kinnosuke began to raise his hand to scratch his head, but the attached IV made him think better of it. "Um, maybe going home after work?" At that, Naoki called in another regiment of doctors and they decided to take him to a different room and torture him some more. By the time they brought him back, he was so exhausted that he fell asleep immediately.

* * *

"Now remember, Kotoko, as of last night he had no memory of traveling out here. He thought he was back in Tokyo, maybe a few weeks ago." Naoki pressed the elevator button. "The doctor recommends that we let his memories return on their own."

She sniffed into a handkerchief. "Do they think he has a permanent brain injury?"

He resisted the urge to answer, _With Kinnosuke, how could anyone tell?_ and instead patted her shoulder. "There's no indication of that. We'll just treat him as if we don't know what he's been up to and let his mind heal itself from there."

"Okay." She grabbed his arm as a sudden idea struck her. "If he never remembers, then he won't go to Otosan with that wild story!"

Naoki chuckled. "I must admit that would be a welcome side benefit for us. However, being…as he is...normally, I doubt if your father would place much credence in his tale; even less now with a head injury."

"That is true." Kotoko nodded. As they paused outside the door to his room, she clutched her bag. "What should I say to him?!"

"Just greet him as you always do, then follow his lead," Naoki advised her.

"Kin-chan!" She smiled widely as she called his name.

"Kotoko!" He was so excited that he forgot himself once more and tried to sit up straight. He collapsed with a wince. "You came all the way out here to see me too!"

She glanced at Naoki, who nodded at her, and sat down and patted Kinnosuke's hand. "I was already in the area. It wasn't far at all."

He grasped her hand, clutching it with desperate strength. "Kotoko! They won't tell me how I got to this part of Japan! But I know I can depend on you to tell me the truth! I must have been drugged and kidnapped! Was it secret government agents? Or, maybe…aliens?"

Kotoko's eyes widened and she bit down on her bottom lip while Naoki coughed suspiciously behind her. After composing herself, she admitted, "I don't exactly know when or how you came here, Kin-chan. Naoki and I were here for the college break…"

"Family vacation again, right?" His eyes glared at her companion.

She looked desperately at Naoki and then slowly answered. "The entire Irie family came to Kiyosato, yes."

"Good!" His grip relaxed somewhat. "At least you and that devil had chaperones!" Naoki covered his eyes.

"Now you shouldn't speak that way!" Kotoko scolded him in a strong voice. "Naoki and I found you crashed by the side of the road, and he bandaged your head and waited until the ambulance came!"

"Crash?" Kinnosuke looked confused. "Don't tell me…my moped?!"

"Destined for the scrap heap, I'm afraid," Naoki informed him. "You're lucky you weren't hurt even worse."

"Or killed!" Kotoko added.

"But my Kotoko saved me!" Kinnosuke easily overlooked Naoki's participation in the matter. "And I'll be good as new soon, because you're going to nurse me back to health!"

"Say what?" Kotoko pulled her hand from his.

"But you're my lifesaver…my ministering angel…my Fiona Nightingale…" He attempted to reclaim her hand but she stood and stepped away.

"Kin-chan, Otosan is going to drive out here when the hospital releases you and take you home. He will see that arrangements will be made for your care once you get back and see your own doctor." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sure that when you think about it, you will realize that it would be inappli—inapor—"

"Inappropriate," Naoki offered.

"—what he said—for me to take care of you. You can start doing that right now while I go to a vending machine and get that special coffee blend you like." She patted his cast before leaving.

The two men watched her exit the room. Kinnosuke broke the silence. "You and she are really together this time, aren't you?"

"We always were," Naoki corrected him.

"Well," sighed Kinnosuke, "I suppose I ought to thank you for doing first aid on me."

Naoki raised an eyebrow when no actual words of thanks were uttered but still replied, "You're welcome. And I owe _you_ some thanks as well."

"Huh?"

"Ever since spring I have been wrestling with myself over the possibility of the medical field being in my future. It was only yesterday, when I actually had my hands on a patient, that my mind was fully made up."

"What do you mean?"

"Treating your injuries, little as I did, made me realize that I want to be a doctor. I'm grateful to you for that flash of insight."

Kinnosuke chewed on his bottom lip. "You're probably not grateful enough to give me Kotoko, are you?"

"Not on your life," Naoki laughed.

* * *

Sachiki wiped her eyes every now and then as she and Sudo rearranged Naoki and Kotoko's double room back into two rooms for the new employees moving in that afternoon. "I know that they never intended to stay, but I will miss Kotoko-chan so much!" She poked her nephew between the shoulder blades. "You'll need to send me a picture when the baby arrives."

"Baby? What baby?" Sudo turned a puzzled face to his aunt.

"Why, Irie-kun's and Kotoko-chan's baby, of course. I never did find out when she was due…"

"Aihara's not pregnant!" Sudo scoffed. "What gave you that idea?!"

"You did, you baka! You were right over there," she pointed to the desk, "when you told me that she was in a delicate condition."

He snorted. "She was malingering because of an almost-ulcer! Pregnant, ha!" he chuckled.

His aunt sniffed at him. "Well, I may have misunderstood, but a pregnancy wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary for a young married couple!"

"Who's married?" he asked.

Suffice it to say that by the time all the truth was revealed, there was much evidence that Sudo's 'Demon' tendencies were not inherited from his father's side of the family.

* * *

"Well, that was quite an eventful trip," Kotoko commented on the train back to Tokyo.

"Yes," agreed Naoki, "not exactly a relaxing vacation. It even ended with Kobito-sama trying to follow his 'Mermaid-Sama' home!"

"Quote my fans correctly, Naoki. The name is ' _Girl-Who-Is- **Not** -_Mermaid-Sama'. But at least your mother didn't find us!"

He grinned in response. "Partly thanks to my mercenary brother!"

"But Kin-chan did! If he had made it all the way back home, she might have tried to claim the credit for herself."

"I hadn't thought of that," mused Naoki. "This sounds awful, but that's one more silver lining to his accident."

"And it will be interesting to watch Matsumoto-san and Sudo when Tennis Club starts back up. Say!" She sat up straight. "I never found out why he doesn't like his full name!"

Naoki chuckled. "Say his name quickly, shortening his first name."

"Sudo Kou. Sudokou. Sudoku!" she cried when she finally got it. "But why would that bother him? It's fairly harmless for a nickname."

"Yes, but he never mastered that sort of puzzle, so his classmates would mock him for not being able to solve his own name."

"That _is_ a little mean," Kotoko agreed. "And I can't do them either. You know how awful I am in math."

"Kotoko, math has nothing to do with it. It's a _logic_ problem."

"Stop teasing me! There are numbers! It _has_ to be math!"

Naoki rubbed the top of her head and laughed.

* * *

 **A/N** : And...this is the end of this story. Thanks to all who read, reviewed, followed and favorited. The follow-up story will be coming in a day or so.


End file.
